Precious Memories
by Kumori-hime
Summary: On a school trip to a hot springs resort, Satoshi slips up. When his mistake causes Daisuke to loose his memory, how will Satoshi cope with the guilt? [COMPLETE!]
1. Longing

**_This is shounen-ai. If you dislike that, go away._**

**_I don't own D N Angel, but I do own two cats. . . _**

_Italics are Satoshi's thoughts. They could also be memories for either person. **Bold italics are Dark's thoughts. "Bold italics with quotation marks are Daisuke's thoughts."**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Longing**_

((Satoshi's POV))

I came out of my half-consciousness. Though I was happier now that Krad was gone, I felt sort of empty. It was strange, really. One day, he had just disappeared, and he hadn't invaded my mind since. Had I won? Or was he simply trying to hurt me further?

I walked downstairs, picked up a small bag, and went outside. I walked to school, not too slow, not too fast. I didn't need to go to school. I had a certificate of highest honors from university, but there was one thing that school had that was no where else.

There wasn't anything too special about him. Maybe his stupidity was higher than any other person's, and perhaps his look of confusion was endearing, but when I could have any girl in the building or almost any girl out of it, I fell for him. Another guy.

Daisuke Niwa: my first and only crush. He was scared of me. Sometimes he referred to an alternate identity, but I was the only one with that problem, right? Well, he was a strange one, alright. Not another like him. That might be the reason I liked him. But I always told myself it was more than that. I didn't know what that 'more' might be, but it didn't matter, I loved him anyway.

I turned the corner and someone ran into me. I backed up a step and then glared at whoever it was. He looked up.

"Ah." he was just as startled as I was. "Gomen, Hiwatari-kun!" he said. Niwa-kun! "I'm going to be late again…" he murmured as he rushed off. I checked my watch. There were still seven minutes and twelve seconds until class started. His watch was fast. I resolved to tell him so in class.

In class, I sat down. I watched him. I did that a lot. He babbled embarrassedly as Ritsuko Fukuda said something flirty. I remembered the time Dark had been disguised as Niwa. This crush probably had something to do with that.

My determination to arrest Dark increased. He was always causing trouble, and it seemed like he found a way to get Niwa involved with a lot of it.

The teacher came in, and I continued to stare at Niwa while also answering the occasional questions and filling out worksheets that took Niwa a lot longer than me. It was nice to watch him, but I wanted more. I wanted all of him. But his innocence was so perfect, I could never ruin it. Never, unless he let me.

At lunch, I climbed to the roof, where I ate a roll. I got the rolls from the teachers lounge. They didn't notice: one roll wasn't a bid deal.

As I sat, I nibbled my roll slowly. I had an hour, so I might as well use all of it. Niwa came up to join me.

"Hi, Hiwatari-kun!" he yelled. He was so loud. I wondered again why I liked him so much. He would be annoying, if his every movement wasn't logged under precious memories in my mind.

"Hello, Niwa-kun." He was a strange one. Sometimes he acted as if we were friends, and sometimes he was scared of me. I wished I could figure out what was going on in his mind.

"Why don't you ever eat anything interesting?"

"Rolls are good."

"You should eat something else, every once in a while!"

"I have something else for dinner."

"Is it something big?"

"No."

"You're going to starve to death! You should eat something bigger!"

"I know how to take care of myself." I said coldly.

"Oh." he seemed depressed, like a dog being scolded.

I ate in silence, watching him. He ate an amount that would last me five days in that single meal. I wondered how he remained so small on such a diet. He must do a lot of exercise.

((Daisuke's POV))

_**Creepy boy is staring at you.**_

"_**I know."**_

_**He's thinking something dirty about you.**_

"**_Why do you say that?"_** He's not that kind of guy!

_**Because his nibbling is becoming steadily slower, and he looks less depressed than normal.**_

I glared at him. Dark could be so weird sometimes.

I sat there for a while longer, watching the birds fly. There were a lot of them. Satoshi continued nibbling his roll. The way he was staring at me was starting to creep me out.

"Ano, Hiwatari-kun?" I started nervously.

"Hai?" He took no notice of my nervousness.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating." He continued watching me.

"You have to hurry up; the bell will ring soon." Anything to make him stop looking at me like that.

"I will." he said, He nibbled faster, and finished seconds before the bell rang.

We walked back to class together, as we were in the same class.

"What do you do in your spare time?" I asked him to break the silence.

"I read," he said. "And I think. I plot Dark's demise."

_**What! That's mean!**_

"_**He's staring at me again."**_

_**Maybe my 'demise' isn't the only thing he plots in his spare time.**_

"_**What else would he plot?"**_

_**He wants to bang you.**_

"_**WHAT!"**_

**_He _likes _you, Daisuke._**

"_**Why do keep saying things like that?"**_

'_**Cause it's true…**_

"_**No it's not!"**_

"Isn't what?" asked Satoshi coolly.

"Nothing." **_"I can't believe I said that out loud! Everyone is staring at me!"_**

_**Baka.**_

"_**I'm not stupid!"**_

"Why would you be?"

I blushed. **_"What's wrong with me today?"_**

_**Maybe you wouldn't mind getting banged…**_

"**_Why do think that?" _**I felt a deep blush spread across my face. This was one of the worst days of my life.

((Satoshi's POV))

A deep blush spread across Niwa's face. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he muttered.

_No you're not. You're upset about something._

We arrived at class. Our hyper teacher launched right into the spiel she had prepared for us.

"…And to teach these things, we are going to a hot springs resort!"

_To learn something? That's odd._

"Now, choose someone you feel comfortable with, you'll be sharing a bed."

_I hope I get Niwa-kun._

Everyone partnered up with someone, and soon me and Niwa-kun were the only guys left, so I got my wish. We were all sent home with the good news to pack, and told to be at school for seven o'clock sharp tomorrow.

((Daisuke's POV))

_**So you'll be sleeping with creepy boy for two weeks.**_

"_**Not that way!"**_

_**Oh really? I'm sure he doesn't think of it that way.**_

"_**He isn't a fruitcake!"**_

_**Think what you like, I know you can feel him staring at you.**_

"_**It's not like that!"**_

_**What is it like then?**_

"_**I don't know, but he doesn't want to—to—"**_

_**To bang you?**_

_**Yeah! Er, I mean, no, or…I don't know what I mean!**_

_**Try not to look at him while he's on top of you, okay. I don't need the images.**_

"_**Shut up!"**_

"Daisuke-kun!" Riku said. "You're mean! I was trying to see if you were okay!"

"Ah!" **_"What is wrong with me today!"_**

… **_! You're excited! You _want_ to get done!_**

"_**I do not!"**_

"Gomen, Haranda-san." I said, blushing from Dark's comments. When she left for some silly conversation with Risa, I was glad. I could hardly believe I had once liked the girl.

((Satoshi's POV))

This would be great. I would get Niwa-kun alone all to myself every night for two weeks. These would be the best two weeks of my life, if I planned it out right.

Plans started swirling in my head as I walked home, and I knew that the flame-eyed boy would be mine by the end of this trip.

_**I haven't ditched Human or Monster. I would never do that.**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Temptations

_**Wow! I got two reviews in under 12 hours of posting this! I'm so happy!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Temptation**_

I was awake at six-thirty. Well, actually, I had been awake for half an hour, but not really doing anything. I picked up three rolls and the suitcase I had packed the previous night. I left for school, knowing that I would be there early. But I wanted to see Niwa-kun as he rushed in at the last minute, bumping into people as he came.

When I arrived, the teacher wanted some errands done, so I did them. Fifteen minutes later, at 6:55, other people began showing up. By 7:05, everyone was there but Niwa-kun. I knew he would get here, just not on time. We waited for the also-late bus. At 7:15, Niwa-kun showed up, panting and grinning.

"Yogata." he said. "I though you guys had left for sure."

"The bus is later than you." I told him. "We probably would have left without you." I don't know why I was so mean to him sometimes. Even as I said the things, I wanted him.

Finally, at 7:26, the bus showed up. Apparently, the teacher had been half-asleep when she called, and told him to arrive at 7:30. Everyone moaned. The teacher was supposed to be the responsible one, but all of us were more mature than she could ever be.

We all got onto the bus, sitting with our roommates. On the bus, the teacher explained what would happen.

"We will be at the resort for two weeks. However, if you are exceptionally bad, you will be sent home and your parents told the truth about where we are." Our parents all thought that we were going to some shrine place do to religious work for the monks and learn that sort of stuff. But that was a cover-story. We would be at a hot springs resort.

"We will arrive at the airport in an half an hour. From there, it will be a five-hour flight to our hotel. At the hotel, we will eat lunch and unpack. While we are at the hotel, you must stay on your gender's side of the hot springs, there will be no baby-making, and you will check into your room every twenty-four hours. If you want to leave the hotel, you have to take your partner with you. The mini-bars have been emptied, so there will be no drinking. I will meet you today, one week from today, and on the Tuesday we leave."

_She won't be watching us? Well, I'm not complaining._

When we arrived at the airport, we had to rush onto the plane as fast as possible, as it was already closing the doors. It was only Daisuke's loudness that saved us.

I sat next to him on the plane. I had the window and he had the aisle. I watched him. He was feeling his thigh, almost as if he was teasing me. He moaned and stopped. I looked down and tried to think of something other than him making that same noise below me. Something other than _my _hand on those feminine thighs.

((Daisuke's POV))

I was trying to find a pocket. I knew I had one.

_**No you don't. You're wearing the only pair of shorts without pockets you have.**_

"_**Damn!"**_

I moaned. This wasn't my day. My alarm had failed me once again, so I had missed breakfast and I had been late, and Hiwatari had been mean to me, and now I didn't have a pocket to put my money in.

_**Why do you even care if creepy boy is nice to you? He's not nice to anyone.**_

"_**I don't."**_

_**It's on your list of bad things that happened today.**_

"_**That's one of the lesser things."**_

_**The other stuff doesn't matter, though. This isn't the first time it's happened. Are you worried about sleeping with creepy boy?**_

"_**He isn't a fruit!"**_

_**Then what's he doing?**_

I looked over at him. He was looking down, and I think he might have been blushing.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

No response.

I put a hand on his shoulder and tried again. "Hiwatari-kun?"

((Satoshi's POV))

"Hiwatari-kun?"

I ignored him.

He put a hand on my shoulder and tried again. "Hiwatari-kun?"

I resisted the urge to kiss him. He was so feminine, yet so non-girly at the same time. It was intoxicating to be near him. I was addicted.

He put his other hand on my other shoulder and attempted to get my attention. "Hiwatari-kun?" I got the feeling that the attention I wanted to give his wasn't the kind of attention he wanted.

I cleared my mind and looked at him, hoping I wasn't blushing enough to be noticed. "What?" I snapped. I wished I could be nicer to him.

"Ah," he started. "Gomen."

I turned away. I wished I didn't intimidate him so much. It would be so much easier if I could be nice to him.

I thought. Most of my thoughts were about him. About him under me, half the time, however much I tried to get hid of these thoughts. They were the ones that made me blush with pleasure, and sometimes even made me moan. I hated that. It was embarrassing.

I heard a light snore from beside me. Moments later, I felt something on my shoulder. I looked at Daisuke, who was sleeping and leaning on my shoulder. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable. I tried in vane to not think of him in that sort of way. Images rushed through my mind.

I fought them off, and simply enjoyed the moment. Soon, I too, fell asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams of the crimson angel I had come to love.

((Daisuke's POV))

I woke up to a sense of warmth. My ears hurt. I opened my eyes, and remembered that I was on the airplane. Then I took note of my position. Satoshi's head was in my lap, and I was leaning over onto him. I looked around to make sure no on saw us in such an intimate position, and carefully placed his head on the headrest of the chair.

I wondered about him. **_"He isn't really a fag is he?"_**

_**Yes he is.**_

"_**I wasn't talking to you."**_

_**Well, too bad.**_

I moaned.

"_**Look, he hasn't tried anything on me, and he never blushes. I really don't think he's gay."**_

_**He was blushing when we first got on.**_

_He was looking down, and I think he might have been blushing._

"_**No he wasn't, that was my imagination."**_

_**That's what you want to believe.**_

"Daisuke…" Satoshi murmured. I started.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

_**See? He's dreaming about you.**_

I didn't reply. There wasn't anything I could say, other than hope that he wasn't going to try anything.

_**And you weren't worried about sleeping with him for two weeks.**_

"_**Not that way! I hope."**_

((Satoshi's POV))

When I finished just being there, Daisuke was still there, blushing deep crimson. It matched his hair perfectly. He seemed panicked, and he was concentrating on something. Perhaps conversing with himself.

"Niwa-kun?" He looked at he stricken. He seemed more afraid of me than he had been. "Daijobu?"

"H-hai."

"No, you're scared to death of something."

"Iie, it's nothing."

He was disturbed. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, I was an expert at reading his moods and he was terrible at hiding his emotions.

"You can tell me if something is wrong." I told him before turning towards the window. We were starting to land, and the view was nice. I decided that I would tell Daisuke, as it would most definitely cheer him up.

"Look out the window. We're starting to land."

As I though, Daisuke forgot all about being scared and leaned over me to see out the window. I resisted the urges I was now accustomed to. He seemed like he was using this trip to temp me, though I knew he wouldn't do something like that. Would he?

((Daisuke's POV))

When we arrived at the hotel, we got room 217. The room had a short hallway with a bathroom on the left side and a small closet on the right. In the large(ish) room there was a bed in the center of the left wall and a T.V. stand and a desk opposite that. On the far wall was a glass double door leading out onto the small balcony. We were on the second floor.

The first floor had smoking rooms one to ninety nine. The second floor had non-smoking rooms one-hundred to one-hundred ninety nine. The first floor had a small restaurant, two mini bars (both empty), the lobby, a pool, and the door to the hallway that split in half, girls on the left, guys on the right.

Each hallway lead to change rooms with lockers and showers, then into the large, outdoor hot springs. They were gently sloped, with the deep end being four and a half feet deep. They were yin-yang symbol shaped, with a hedge separating the sides. There were islands in the middle, where the dots would have been. It was as absolutely perfect as the school could hope to afford.

"Wow." I said as I walked in, then again as I walked into our room. I set my bag on the floor and began unpacking. Clothes went in the closet. I got the left side of the bed and the left side of the drawers. Underwear and socks went in the botto9m drawer on my side, and other assorted items on the top. I put my soap and shampoo in the shower, and then we were done.

* * *

_**Monchi Be patient, this is the first lemon fic I've done. I'm not really sure how to go about it, and I don't want to rush anything.**_

_**MirokuSangoForever You're not? (I know where you live…)**_


	3. Water and the First Night

_**Thank you for reviewing! I love you all!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Water and the First Night**_

((Satoshi's POV))

"So, what do you want to do, Hiwatari-kun?" _Kiss you and get you to stop calling me such a formal title._

"Let's go to the beach." _Well, at least let me see you without a shirt, if I can't kiss you yet._

I let him change in the bathroom, and I changed in the main part. I finished changing before him. We headed to the beach. As it turned out, there were a lot of other people there from our class, too.

"Hi Daisuke-kun!" Risa called and ran up to him, instantly draping herself off of his arm. Daisuke didn't seem to like it, but there was nothing I could do to save him without seeming strange.

"Let's go swimming!" Daisuke said, trying to free himself. Daisuke and I ran into the water, but its coldness subdued Risa. I was glad I could see underwater. I dove under and swam in circles around him as he tried to figure out where I was. I got a good view of his from almost all angles. Except the one I really wanted: him under me.

I decided to surface right in front of him.

((Daisuke's POV))

Satoshi was gone! I looked everywhere, but it was hard, because I couldn't see underwater. **_Something's up._**

"_**I hope he's okay."**_

_**Then you like him too?**_

"_**No. He's my friend."**_

Suddenly, he was right in front of me.

"Gahck!" I screamed.

He smiled deviously. "You should learn to see underwater. I've been swimming circles around you." The other guys laughed at me. I frowned and blushed.

"_**That was mean!"**_

_**At least he didn't try to kiss you.**_

"_**Shut up! He's not a fruit!"**_

_**So dreaming about you isn't a symptom of being gay?**_

"_**Be quiet."**_

Suddenly, Riku glomped me from behind, causing me to fall on top of Satoshi. He wasn't expecting it, so he fell backwards with a splash. Everyone watched as I emerged from the water. I felt cold, and everyone was laughing. Satoshi grinned evilly and handed me my swim trunks. My eyes widened.

"You shouldn't strip in front of the ladies." he said evilly. I blushed and snatched my shorts, kneeling down to put them on.

_**And I thought he would wait until we were in the hotel before trying anything.**_

"_**What should I do? He's not straight, but I am! And he likes me!"**_

**_Didn't you just spend the past week trying to convince me that he's _not_ gay?_**

"_**Please! I need your help!"**_

_**No.**_

"_**I hate you."**_

((Satoshi's POV))

I don't know why I did that. I was glad that the majority interpreted it as a prank and nothing more, but I think Daisuke knew what I really wanted. I saw him without a shirt, but I wanted to see him without anything. Well, one more thing to cross off my things-to-do-on-vacation list.

We headed back to the room. Daisuke had eaten a huge dinner, but now he was tired, and it was pretty late, so we were heading in. We were the fifth pair to go.

I slid the card through the slot.

"_Please try different key." _A feminine mechanical voice said.

"Let me try." said Daisuke. He stepped forward and did… something. He door opened.

"I didn't know you had a key." I said.

"I do." He seemed uneasy as he replied. I still didn't think he had a key. Heck, sometimes it was as if he was Dark, instead of Dark's victim.

He changed in the bathroom and I changed in the main part. It was a warm night, so I decided to sleep in my boxers. Daisuke did, too. He seemed uneasy as he climbed into bed next to me.

I decided to try something.

((Daisuke's POV))

It was sort of scary: being in the same bed as someone who likes you like that. I turned around and tried to ignore him, but it was not to be. I could feel his hot breath going down my neck. He was awfully close.

But I relaxed. I had decided to trust him for tonight. And if he did something creepy, Dark would get to use my body to peep on the girls, which would almost certainly get me in trouble.

His arms snaked around me. He was hugging me, and there wasn't much I could do if he chose to do something strange. I was completely vulnerable. It was frightening.

I could feel his warm, strong body pressed against mine. I was tensed, ready to do something, anything, if he tried something. But I knew there was nothing I could do, if he chose to take me.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, in a seductive tone. I almost relaxed, before his tongue touched my neck. I was really tense, now. He had me in his hands, he was licking my neck, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Sa…to…shi…" I murmured, scared. Suddenly, I was facing him. I gulped as he grinned.

"You've been teasing me." he said. "Taunting me. Every time I look at you, you're vulnerable, as if you want to tempt me. Well now I'm going to show you what I've always wanted to do."

He kissed me. My eyes widened and Dark barfed before doing a victory dance. But somehow, I found myself opening my mouth to him, deepening the kiss I had dreaded. His tongue butted against mine, and though, somewhere in the back of my mind I was screaming 'NO!' I enjoyed it.

When he finally pulled away, I was breathing hard. My eyes were wide. "Sa….to…shi…" I stared at him before getting up and fleeing, not so much to get away from him as to get away from myself.

"_**Why did I do that! I could have fought him, made it known that I was scared, but I deepened it! He probably thinks I like him, too. And I'm not so sure I don't anymore. But I can't! I'm straight! Aren't I? Did I really dislike that? But!…"**_

I was in the woods now, running up hill. Dark chose that moment to come back from where ever he had been.

_**Daisuke, that was gross. I told you he was a creep, but would you listen? No. He's an underage pedophile!**_

"_**How does that work?"**_

_**He's obviously more mature than he should be! And you're not as mature as you ought to be!**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**It's true. And, hey, wasn't that your first kiss? Ewwww! You're first kiss was a guy!**_

"_**It's not my fault."**_

_**Yes it is. You could have run away earlier! And you owe me an hour!**_

"_**An hour!"**_

_**That was the agreement.**_

Suddenly, I fell. I was too weak to go further. I lay there, knowing that there was blood seeping out of my ankle but not caring. I didn't even know what my sexuality was any more. Every thing else could wait until I figured that out. And that would take a while.

Soon, I passed out from blood loss, far from the trail, in the middle of the woods, at the top of a steep hill. It was at least two hours sprint to get anywhere with other people, and I wasn't about to do a two hour sprint.

((Satoshi's POV))

I could almost hear Krad tell me off. I had rushed it, and now Daisuke was probably never going to talk to me again. I was truly alone, for the first time in as long as I could remember, without even Krad to terrorize me.

I curled up where Daisuke had been and stayed there, my tears falling to the still-warm sheets. I should have committed suicide earlier. Now I was too depressed to even throw myself over the balcony.

((Mary's POV))

I walked into room 217 for room service. There wasn't a 'Do not disturb.' hanging of the door, so I walked right in. On the bed was a cute young bluenette, who seemed to have cried himself to sleep. This was one of the school rooms, and the thing was, there were two to a room.

His roommate was gone. "Oh, poor guy. I bet he was lonely." I called Anna, the other maid working on the school rooms. She came over, and between the two of us, we got the boy to a sickroom.

"So, Mary, where do you think the other boy is?"

"I don't know, Anna. I don't know."

_**monchi I love your reviews. As I said patience. There shall be a lemon, but I will take my sweet time in writing it. After all, the lemon would be the end of the fanfic, and I don't do short fanfics. Don't worry, Daisuke'll get laid sooner or later. There's just a lot planned between now and then. Satoshi probably does need acupuncture, luckily this is at a hot springs, so he can relax there.**_

_**darkest moon You think that was a teaser? Oh, no, there is worse in store. There will be much worse. evil grin**_

_**Please review. I absolutely LOVE your reviews, and I refuse to put out the next chapter until I get some. Actually, the next chapter is already written, I just want to see what you think of this one first.**_


	4. Lost

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lost**_

((Daisuke's POV))

**_Itai! Hurts… _**When I got used to the pain, I thought about other things. Or, I tried to. **_What am I? I feel like something's missing. My hind leg hurts._**

I opened my eyes and looked at the painful limb. **_There's something red coming out of me. It's what's causing the pain._** I knew I had to get rid of it. After pondering for a while, I bent my head and licked the wound, wincing as the pain flared up. But it felt like I was helping, so it must be good, right?

((Satoshi's POV))

I was sad. I didn't really know why, but I was.

Half an hour later, I started functioning. I remembered what I had done. **_I went too fast. I shouldn't have done that. Gomen nassai, Niwa-kun._**

_**I wonder where he is. Wait! If I'm here, then he must be gone! I have to find him!**_

I raced off, not caring that I was still in my boxers and the girls were staring at me. They could stare all they wanted; I _had_ to find Niwa-kun!

It wasn't hard to follow his trail. The springs were a ways from town, as hot springs don't ever pop up in convenient locations. And a boy running through the woods without trying to hide was easy to trail.

_**I must have really scared him. He would never be this rash otherwise. But he reacted perfectly! What does he feel? Why the Hell did I have to do that? Shit!**_

Soon, I saw blood. A little ways later, was Niwa-kun. I froze. "Niwa-kun? Daijobu?"

He was sitting in the middle of the woods, licking a wounded leg as an animal would. What happened to him? He raised his head and gave me a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look; pure and unhidden fear. I lost what little hope I had held onto. It had been an dream, a fanciful illusion when he kissed back.

((Daisuke's POV))

I froze as I heard a strange language near me. I looked to where it had come from and froze. I was scared of him. No explanation, no reason, just fear. He was bad, like a wolf. And I was a deer, his prey.

All this emotion ran through my mind in the blink of an eye. I struggled up onto my legs (all four of them), and ran. He gave chase. Everything in me was screaming to get away, and I tried, but a sharp pang in my injured limb brought me down before I could get anywhere.

"Ah!"

I looked up at him, hoping that whatever he was going to do to me would end me quickly and at least somewhat painlessly. My breath was heavy with pain. My limb was hurting more, now. It was unbearable. I shut my eyes, held my breath, and waited for him to kill me.

((Satoshi's POV))

I didn't know what was wrong with him, but whatever it was, I didn't like it. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to reassure him. "It's alright. Everything will be okay." I said in soothing tones, over and over.

Finally, he relaxed into my arms. I looked at him. He was unconscious from blood loss. I looked at his right leg, which was still bleeding freely. Perhaps if he hadn't been licking it, he would have been okay, but it looked infected now.

I wondered what was wrong with him. He wasn't too smart, but he wasn't stupid, either. This wasn't like him. And he would normally at least try not to show he was afraid. Did I really traumatize him that much?

((Daisuke's POV))

When I woke up, my hind leg still hurt, but I was more comfortable on the whole. I opened my eyes. White. The sky was falling! The clouds were almost close enough to touch!

"Ah!" I screamed. I felt someone touch my front leg. I looked in that direction. It was the one that I was scared of. But he didn't seem to want to hurt me. Why had I been so scared?

He had hair like the sky on a clear winter's day, and eyes like mountain brooks in the first days of Spring. His skin was almost white, but not quite.

"Ohayo, Niwa-kun." he said gently. "Are you feeling better, now?"

I blinked twice and tilted my head. I sort of understood him, but not really. One thing was clear though: He was worried about me. I decided that he was a friend, though a voice in the back of my mind warned me that it wasn't a good idea. I didn't want him to worry about me, so I smiled.

((Satoshi's POV))

He looked confused, then smiled. He didn't seem to want to talk to me. But the act was good. If he had talked to me, I would have believed that I was forgiven. He laid there and held my hand. Even though I was there to comfort him, it felt more like he was comforting me.

"Who this?" he said two simple words, but they were terrible. He was gone. Only a shell, a body with no memory was left. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but blinked them back quickly. Even without his memory, I didn't want him to see me cry. Well, I didn't really know if he wanted to know about himself or me, so I told him about both of us.

I pointed at him. "Daisuke." I said, knowing that I was treating him childishly, but also knowing that that was the only way he would understand me. Then I pointed at myself. "Satoshi."

He tried to repeat me. He pointed at me. "Sa…to…si." He smiled. "Satosi!" Even though he didn't quite have it right, he was so proud of himself I had to smile. He pointed to himself. "Dai…ski?" I blushed brightly and looked down. He looked down and moaned. He could read my moods like a book, and then imitate them. It was probably because he didn't know what he should be feeling.

But that didn't change that his moans could always get right into me. It was God's cruel little joke, that all the girls in the school spent their lives trying to get me, but he had me wrapped around his fingers without even knowing what he was doing to me.

"No, it's good." I said reassuringly. He smiled. Damn! He was just too cute! If I didn't know better, I would think he was teasing me. Damn those beautiful lips, those feminine thighs! Damn the way he's so innocent yet so sensual at the same time! And most of all, damn the way that he's always so vulnerable!

I needed to get away from him before I was driven to try something like last time. I spent so much time trying to protect him, but after all that, I couldn't protect him from myself. I got up.

"I'm leaving." I said coldly. I walked away and opened the door. I was about to shut the door behind me, when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned to see Daisuke, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Me too?" he said slowly, trying the words. I was won over instantly. I hid a smile. "Fine. We're going to the hot springs, and you're not going to bother me."

I headed to our room with Daisuke following me like an obedient puppy. Oh what I wouldn't do to make him my bitch…I shook my head to dispel such thoughts. I couldn't think like that! He was depending on me to take care of him until his memory came back. When we arrived at the room, I threw him his swimming trunks. He tilted his head and stared at them. "What this?" **_Oh shit! He doesn't remember anything!_**

I walked up to him. I took a deep breath. "You can't go into the water wearing that, you have to wear these instead. You have to take off that and put on this instead. He blinked, then pulled down his boxers right there. It was very arousing to see him strip in front of me. He looked at me and blinked. I handed him the swimming trunks.

He took them and looked at them for a while before I got fed up. I took the swimming trunks. "Lift your leg." I said. He did, and a put the swimming trunks on him. It was the last thing I should have been doing, and it was terrible to be less than an inch from touching his thighs without doing so. I avoided contact at all costs.

He looked at me, puzzled, but followed along. When he was ready, I looked for my own swimming trunks. I found them, and decided that, to make it seem like he hadn't done anything wrong, I would change in front of him, too.

I removed my shirt first, then my jeans, and finally my boxers. Daisuke watched with mild curiosity. I put on my swimming trunks. I was blushing madly. I walked past him to get the towels, when he stopped me.

I looked at him, puzzled. He reached up and turned me towards him. My face must have matched his hair, I was blushing so deeply. He leaned up and opened his mouth. My heart was going a mile a minute.

**_Cliffie!_**

_**Satoshi isn't the only one I torture! You, my precious reviewers, get it, too. Of course, I will be inspired to write faster if you leave me reviews!**_

_**monchi Things will get better for Satoshi, I assure you. Just not yet. . About Dark, think about it. He's a pervert at a hot springs resort. What do you think he'll do?**_

_**darkest moon Here it is. And I promise, Satoshi will continue to be teased. Whether he likes it isn't part of the question.**_

_**Everyone says 'Poor Satoshi.' Well, that's not about to change. I'm sure he appreciates your pity, though.**_

_**Once again, the next chapter isn't coming out until I get reviews. And it will take longer anyway, because the next chapter isn't written yet.**_


	5. Hot Springs

_**Just so you know, I'll tell you now that you won't know what happened at the end of Chapter 4 until the beginning of Chapter 6. Thank you for staying with me this far, it's really motivational.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hot Springs**_

((Dark's POV))

I knew I would have to speak to Daisuke sooner or later. But right now, that would just cause problems. He's too attached to Creepy Boy, it's sort of scary. I mean, think what he did ten minutes ago! You just don't do that!

And now, we were in a hot spring. Daisuke was leaning on the island facing up towards the clouds, while Creepy Boy was facing down, thinking. And I'd rather not know what he was thinking about.

"_**I wonder why clouds float. Maybe they're on strings? But the strings would be way up high. Hmmm…Maybe Satosi knows."**_

The way he referred to Creepy Boy by his first name, not even pronounced right, was disgusting. Sometimes, I just wanted to take over and fly away, but he was too innocent to have dirty thoughts, so I couldn't take control. Though I could teach him not to be so innocent, I don't think that it would be a good idea to talk to him right now, he'd flip out.

"Satosi, why clouds float?"

Creepy Boy explained it, and Daisuke took every word into his memory. He would believe it if Creepy Boy said that shadows were white and the sun is cold. It was pathetic. I decided that when I got control over Daisuke, I would give him a good knocking about. He seriously ticked me off.

((Satoshi's POV))

I explained why clouds floated, then went back to thinking why had he done that? He acted like an animal sometimes, but other times, like now, he was like a toddler, only a lot better.

_He leaned up and opened his mouth. My heart was going a mile a minute. What was he doing? He wouldn't be trying…to kiss me? No, Daisuke wouldn't do that._

_He l—_

I was startled out of my thoughts by a wonderful sensation on my back. I looked over at Daisuke. He was giving me a massage! And damn it felt good. All my stress just evaporated like the steam from the hot spring.

"Mmmmm…" it felt wonderful. Daisuke giggled, and continued.

I don't know how long we were like that, but it felt beautiful.

((Daisuke's POV))

Satosi looked upset. I didn't like it when Satosi was upset, because that might mean I was bad. I decided I had to make Satosi happy. I pondered for a while, and then started rubbing his back.

I think he liked it; he made a weird noise and smiled. So I continued. I would have done that forever, if he had asked me to.

((Dark's POV))

Well isn't this nice. Daisuke is giving Creepy Boy a massage. Where the Hell did all that fear go? He dotes on Creepy Boy! It's disgusting! Damn, I want to punch Creepy Boy out right now! That's it! I'm going to talk to him!

((Satoshi's POV))

Suddenly, Daisuke froze. I tilted my head to look at him. That wasn't right. He shouldn't be stopping.

"Huh?" Daisuke said. Then he screamed as loud as he could. "AAAAAHHHH!" he started swim/running away from…me? "NO! GETAWAY! IDON'TLIKEYOU! LEAVEMEALONE! AAAAAHHHH!" He stopped.

"Huh?" He said. He was starting to really freak me out. First he…did that, and now this! What did I do? Damn! I should've just done nothing, that first night! He was going insane!

I walked up to him, ignoring the stares we were getting.

"Inside my head?" He was talking to himself!

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Daisuke, snap out of it!"

He blinked twice and looked at me. "Satosi?" he started. "Why is there a voice in my head?" People were really staring now. I could only hope that we wouldn't be kicked out.

"Let's go back to the room." I said. I didn't really care what people thought of me, but I didn't really want Daisuke to be considered a freak. He followed me like an obedient puppy. _My_ obedient puppy.

In our room, I sat him on the bed. I sat next to him. "Okay, now tell me what happened."

((Daisuke's POV))

"Well, someone said 'Stop! What happened to you, Dai! You're even stupider than before!', and I couldn't see him, and I was scared. And then he said 'I'm part of you, idiot.', so I was confused. And then you talked to me, so he was quiet, and now he's telling me that you aren't supposed to know about him."

_**Like Hell he isn't! He's trying to kill me! He's not a good person!**_

"Why?" I asked him. "Satosi, do you know him? He says you want to kill him."

"Kill him…" He murmured. **_You shouldn't tell him so much, baka-teme! _**"Is he Kaitou Dark!" Satosi asked.

"Are you?" I asked my new resident. **_Yes, but if you te—_**

"He is!" I said happily. 'Kill' meant nothing to me. **_Baka! Why did you tell him! He'll try to kill me!_**

"I trust him. He wouldn't kill anyone!" I turned to the person in question. "Isn't that right?"

"Of course." he said. He didn't display any emotion. He was trying to hide from me?

"Why are you hiding?" I asked him. I didn't like it. If his emotion was bad, I at least wanted to know.

"I'm not." He said, looking confused.

"Oh, okay!" I said happily. I hugged him, and he fell over. I yawned hugely. He smiled. I nestled my head between his shoulder and his neck, lying on top of him. I was comfortable.

"Good night." I said, before falling asleep, tired from all the activity and lulled by his comforting presence.

((Satoshi's POV))

Again. Once again, he was vulnerable. Hell, he was on top of me! And he was sleeping. I could take him. I don't think he would even mind.

But even though many thought of him ran through my mind, I did nothing. I was still half-depressed from the results of my last attempt. He could have died, all because of me.

I looked at him. He looked so comfortable, snuggled up against me. I couldn't move without waking him, and I knew it. Well, I might as well sleep, too.

I would deal with whatever else came when it came.

I woke up feeling warm. Very warm. I enjoyed it silently. I knew that there was a reason, but I wasn't really awake, just conscious.

About forty-five minutes later, I felt the warmth move. It moved? I opened my eyes.

I must have rolled over in the night. Daisuke was under me, though not all of him. His right leg was around my waist. His cheek was touching mine.

I almost started, but I didn't want to wake him up. I shifted slowly, trying to remove his leg without waking him. When I finally got up, I discovered that I needed a shower. I headed for the bathroom, blushing crimson.

((Daisuke's POV))

I heard a pleasant humming. I opened my eyes wearily and looked in that direction.

Satoshi was standing in the open window, staring into space, forgetting about the towel around his neck that he had been using to dry his hair. He was wearing nothing but a second towel around his waist. The sunlight hit his wet body at a perfect angle, almost making it seem like he had white wings. He was humming a pleasant tune, about lost love or something like that.

"_**My glass angel…"**_

I felt myself changing. It was warm, and then suddenly, Dark, the other person in my mind, was in control.

"Good morning, Cr—Commander." He had been about to say Creepy Boy. "I never though I'd say this, but thank you. Looks like Daisuke isn't so straight after all."

_**You might not remember it, but you woe me an hour.**_

"_**To do what?"**_

_**What do you think? I'm quite straight, and there happen to be pretty naked girls nearby. There's only one course of action to take.**_

"_**You wouldn't!"**_

He grinned and ran past Satoshi, jumping off the balcony, only to summon a familiar …rabbit? ...and turn it into wings. He flew away towards the hot springs. **_"No! I don't want to!"_**

"What? You ought to be exited. What kind of teenage male are you?"

"_**Not perverted?"**_

"No, if you weren't perverted you wouldn't have been thinking about how to _remove_ Creepy Boy's towel. You would have just said good morning."

"_**I wasn't—"**_

"I'm part of you, I can tell what you're thinking. Oh, look! We're here!"

He looked down. Even at this time of morning, there were quite a few girls there. And none of them wearing anything.

I didn't watch them. I plotted revenge.

_**I can't believe no one figured out what dark wanted with an hour of free time at a hot springs resort. I thought it was obvious.**_

_**monchi The whole posting twice in a day think was a fluke. I already had three and a half chapters done when I posted the first chapter. And as to the voice in Daisuke's head, how did I do?**_

_**majikaru angel Actually, after reading your story I changed chapter four and continued from there. I sucked before; you inspired me to get better, because I felt stupid. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Classy Raven You're the first person to pity Daisuke. Everyone else seems to pity Satoshi.**_

_**Dismal-X Well, everyone else seems to pity Satoshi. I know I do. But the torture shall continue to the last.**_

_**SangoMirokuForever Yeah. I still say you spelled Daisuke wrong, though.**_

_**Sakuya Hiwatari What happens? I have it typed out from both Daisuke and Satoshi's POV, I just didn't feel like telling you yet.**_

_**darkest moon As I have said many times over, Satoshi shall continue to be tempted until the end. And I shall continue torturing him, as he is my current favorite bishi.**_

_**MoonLightMare Yeah, I had three and a half chapters done when I started posting this, so I can go pretty fast. And the more reviews I get, the faster I want to update.**_

_**ichigo nya3 The cliffhanger? That wasn't too bad. There shall be worse, I promise.**_

_**I really appreciate your reviews. Maybe I appreciate them too much, as I wrote half of this chapter and posted it between 1:15 and 2:15 A.M., just to make you guys happy…**_

_**but I'm going to enjoy my last week of summer to the fullest, and hope I ca finish before then so that I won't have to slow down for school. Reviews make me go faster!**_


	6. Escape

_**I'm going to tell you what Dai did in chapter 4, now. Have fun with it**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Escape**_

When Dark switched back over to me, I knew what I wanted to do. I wasn't sure why it would make Dark unhappy, but I knew it would. I was going to kiss Satoshi.

((Satoshi's POV))

I finished drying myself off and got dressed. I started writing in my notebook.

_He leaned up and opened his mouth. My heart was going a mile a minute. What was he doing? He wouldn't be trying…to kiss me? No, Daisuke wouldn't do that._

_He licked my cheek. I stumbled backwards onto the bed. "Daisuke! What are you doing!"_

"_Satosi is bleeding. Daisuki wants to help." I could never get used to him calling himself Daisuki, or the strange habits he had picked up. It was as if he was part deer!_

_I sighed. He hung his head. "Gomen." Damn! I had forgotten how good at reading my moods he had become!_

"_Iie, it's okay. I was just surprised, is all."_

"_Daisuki is good?"_

"_Daisuke is good." He glomped me, and I almost laughed. He was so much like a puppy at times…_

_Why did he lick me? Maybe without his memories he is acting on instinct. I think he likes me more now than he did before he lost his memory. But I feel like I'm cheating. If I hadn't kissed him that first night, none of this would have happened. I mean, if He hadn't lost his memory, he wouldn't have become so attached to me over the past week._

_So I really should call his mother and get her to help him, that way he'll be exactly the same as before. But I don't really want to. I know that I'm changing him, so that he likes me more than he would have, but is that really so bad? I don't know what to do. I really need to relax, but I can't stop thinking about him; I'm always bothered by my guilt. Even when his memories are back, he'll never be the same._

I don't write so that I'll remember. I don't write so that I can understand. I write as a confession of sorts. To clear my mind or a small portion of my guilt. Someday, I want Daisuke to read it. That would clear my conscience for real. I was going to get him to read it over the trip, but he's gone, now. Well, maybe by some miracle, his memories will come back. And then I can show him my very soul.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Daisuke. As soon as he saw me, he ran over and glomped me. I fell backwards, and my glasses slipped off. My vision swam a slight bit before I focused of Daisuke, who had a serious look in his eyes. He didn't seem like the new Daisuke, the one without memories. He seemed like the old Daisuke, the whole thing.

Then he kissed me. I didn't think. I kissed him back hungrily, craving more of the sweet lips that teased me in my dreams. Though I was quite sure he had no clue what he was doing, he was good. He tasted even better than the first time.

Finally, I broke off, so I wouldn't be tempted to go further. He smiled at me. "Daisuke!" I exclaimed. "Do you even know—" He got off of me and bowed his head.

"Gomen." he said. Damn! I wished he couldn't read me moods so well.

But I couldn't stay longer, if he acted like this. I had to get away, escape from myself. I could protect him from the world, but not from myself. I couldn't stay.

I left the room, saying nothing. If I said anything, he would come after me, and I couldn't have that. I had to keep him safe from me. Even if that meant that I could never be happy.

((Daisuke's POV))

I don't know how to describe it. I was so…happy, while we kissed. But Satoshi was angry at me. I apologized, but he left anyway.

"Kuso!" I cursed. It was followed by more. **_"I did that to upset Dark, but now Satoshi is mad at me, and I'm all alone. Alone. Again."_**

**_Baka! Of course he's mad at you! You friggin' kissed him!_**

"_**Datte…datte…"**_

_**Daisuke, I understand that you like Creepy Boy, but this is wrong. Go find ham and apologize.**_

"_**I can't."**_

_**Why the fuck not!**_

"_**Because he doesn't want me to. I could tell."**_

Dark took a deep breath and tried a different approach. **_Look, he's your only hope. You have to get him._**

"_**Why do you care! I thought you hated him!"**_

…

"_**What aren't you telling me?"**_

_**He's got someone else inside him, too.**_

"…_**So?"**_

_**I don't give a damn about Creepy Boy! But the other one, Krad, will take advantage of Creepy Boy's weakness to come out, and he'd try to kill you! And if you die, I go with you!**_

"_**Then why don't you go?"**_

_**Because you're in control right now!**_

"…"

I looked at the notebook he had been writing in before I came. I opened it, and dark read it for me, as I didn't remember how.

"_Last night, me and Daisuke were sleeping in out boxers, as it was a warm night. To see him lying there, so perfect, I hugged him, and he stiffened. But he did relax, soon. I was thoughtless. I kissed him. I thought he kissed back, but it must have been my imagination._

_He ran off. I'll never be able to just share a friendly moment again. He'll be even more scared of me now, I guess. He'll never forgive me. I'll never forgive myself."_

The memory of that night returned to me. How scared I had been, and the way his eyes had been so…hot. Hot with a lust I didn't understand. And the way I had kissed back without wanting to. He had been so different from the Satoshi I tried to defend.

Other memories came, too. But they were all terrible memories, and all of Satoshi. Hiwatari-kun. I felt my eyes widen.

"_**I can't believe I did that, Dark. How will I face him after I…"**_

_**You won't. He's gone for good. Gone forever…**_

"_**Dark? You sound sad."**_

_**I'm not! Why would I be? With him gone, that means Krad, my lifelong enemy is gone, too! I'm happy!**_

"_**Dark? You really need to work on that fake smile."**_

_**What? I'm happy! My enemy is gone!**_

"_**You…liked Krad, didn't you?"**_

_**WHAT! Why would you say something like that?**_

"…"

((Satoshi's POV))

As the plane touched down in Italy, I tried my best not to think abut who would take care of Niwa-kun. I tried not to think his first name. I wished that Krad was back, just so I wouldn't have to be all alone.

But I was alone. Krad had been gone for just under a month, now. At the end of the month, I might not even be alive. I was seriously considering jumping. The shallow canals of Venice would be a great way to die. Even if the jump didn't kill you, even if the water didn't kill you, the stone under the canals would.

But I had to wait. I wanted to see if I could get to the end of the month. If I couldn't, I would jump, but I wanted to try. I felt as if…something important would happen. It was only three days. Three days, alone, in a hotel, without even Krad's invasive presence.

I unpacked in the five star hotel. I might as well live in luxury for the last few days of my life.

There was a huge feather bed, a mahogany wardrobe, a large plasma TV, a matching stand with a mirror, and a bed stand with an alarm clock and a plant in the bedroom. It was all in burgundy, deep brown, and cream.

In the bathroom was a Jacuzzi, a luxury shower, a nice toilet, and a sink. It was all a soft yellow and white.

In the dining area was a fridge, a stove, a dishwasher, a double sink, various cupboards, and a table with two chairs and a vase with flowers in the middle. It was all white and pine green. I think that the table and chairs were pine wood, by the smell of them.

When I was done unpacking, I soaked in the Jacuzzi for a few hours. Various thoughts ran through my head. None were about Niwa-kun.

Finally, I decided to go get my notebook. I checked the side table, the kitchen table, and many other places.

_Kuso! I left it there!_ I punched the wall, venting my anger. _Why did I have to be so stupid! Damn! I need a strong drink!_

I opened the fridge irritably, and to my surprise, there were a few coolers. I drank them.

About two hours later, the room spun in a few circles. I yelled at it to stop, to be still. I started walked towards the bed, but hit a wall in the process. I yelled at it for being there. By the time I got to the bed, I passed out.

_**O.o That turned out way more serious than I thought it would. It's so… sad.**_

_**SangoMirokuForever Are you SURE you're not two? Well, good to know you're reading. .**_

_**ichigo nya3 I'm glad you like it.**_

_**Sakuya Hiwatari Yeah. It's always fun to write abut those two.**_

_**StickmanRVR glad you like it. :D**_

_**hitocerebattosai Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be so mean…But it's so FUN! Then I turned to the Serious Side…That wasn't supposed to happen.**_

_**Please review. Without reviews, I would probably get lazy and forget to update… I really appreciate it!**_


	7. Krad's Return

_**Thank you to all my reviewers! Cookies and brownies to all! This is getting too angsty. It was supposed to be humorous, and I think it was, but now I'm going evil… sigh**_

_**And I know this chapter is too short, you don't need to tell me…**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Krad's Return**_

_I opened my eyes to see Daisuke there. "About time you got up, Sato-kun!" He said happily. "Breakfast is waiting!"_

_I followed him out into the kitchen, where I found out that Daisuke makes _excellent_ pancakes._

"_They're good, but there's something else I'd like…" I stated. He looked a lot better than the pancakes. He smirked and walked towards me. I leaned in closer, and we were about to kiss, when he fell over._

_I kneeled by his side. No breathing, no pulse. I attempted CPR, but he slipped away. I could hear his spirit whisper his last words to me._

"_Look what you've done…"_

I woke up in a cold sweat. "Daisuke…" Everything I saw reminded me of something he had done. I tried not to see him everywhere, in the kitchen making soup, in the bedroom, shirtless, in the hallway, blushing as he talked to the twins.

"Go away!" I shouted at the perfect image of him my mind had created. "I'm trying to protect you! Why don't you just go away? I don't want to hurt you!"

I went into the kitchen, glaring at the Daisuke there, making soup. I picked up a knife and ran its sharp blade along my arm, drawing blood. Even if only for a moment, I had to escape. He was driving me crazy. Even in my sleep, I saw him everywhere.

He was smiling. Always, always smiling. That smile turned me on, even though I only wanted to be alone.

A maid came in. "Is there anyone here?"

I turned my anger on her. "Yes there is, you incompetent bitch! Don't you even knock!"

Her eyes widened at me and she fled. But I didn't see her. I saw Daisuke, running, like he had that first night.

"Damn you, go away!"

((Daisuke's POV))

The twins were clinging, annoying the Hell out of me. Did they even have a life other than me?

_**No.**_

"_**Dark!"**_

_**It's true.**_

"_**That doesn't mean you should say it!"**_

_**Whatever.**_

Most of my memory was back, now. to be truthful, I was almost glad that Hiwatari-kun was gone. I was scared of him, after all that had happened. And the notebook. He was stalking me!

But a small portion of me missed him.

"DAISUKE!" Riku shouted in my ear. I looked at her, startled.

"Ah, gomen." I apologized quickly. "Could you repeat yourself?"

"I said: Do you want to come to the beach with us?"

"Not right now. Maybe another time." I wanted escape. They were the cruel force trying to get me to accompany them everywhere. I just wanted to relax.

_**With Creepy Boy.**_

I flushed and thought up a mean reply. **_"What! You're only saying that because you miss Krad!"_**

_**Where the fuck do you get that shit from! You're the only fag around here!**_

"_**You're blushing."**_

He send me the image of Satoshi in the window. I almost transformed. **_Now who's blushing?_**

"_**Shut up! I bet that you would hit on Krad, if you weren't a homophobe!"**_

_**What! Maybe if he was a girl, but he's a guy!**_

"_**Then you admit it! You DO like him!"**_

_**No, I hit on everyone that looks pretty.**_

"_**So you think he's pretty."**_

_**No! I think he would be if he was female!**_

"_**Right…"**_

_**At least I didn't kiss Creepy Boy!**_

I blushed. Damn, Dark was good at this. **_"I didn't mean to!"_**

…

I walked upstairs to the room. **_"If Dark wasn't here, I would get him…"_**

_**Lover Boy!**_

"_**Shut the fuck up, asshole!"**_

…_**Gomen.**_

I looked at him. Was he okay? **_I get carried away. Who you fall in love with… It's not something you can change._** Was he actually being nice to me? **_It's just… You totally gross me out._**

I fell over. **_"Way to ruin a comforting speech, Dark."_**

_**If I actually went through with it, not only would my consciousness bug me all day, you would think I could cold or lost it.**_

His consciousness would hound him for being nice?

((Krad's POV))

It's been a month. I knew he would crack without me. And now I could kill the 'Crimson Angel.'

"_I'm back."_

_Krad…_

"_Did you miss me?"_

He nodded. Good. I had made my point. _"Didn't I tell you? You'll never be able to love him."_

_Gomen, Krad. I was stupid._

"_Yes, you were. But I forgive you. Nothing you do is wrong, to me."_

He smiled and came into the back of his mind with me. I embraced him. _"Don't worry. Everything will be alright."_

_I missed you… _He was on the verge of tears. _I was so alone…_

"_Everything will be alright. I'll make sure of it."_

I started taking over his body. He yelled out in pain, but didn't do anything about it. If he wouldn't get revenge for himself, I would. And, oh, how sweet revenge would be. The crimson angel would be crimson alright. Crimson with blood.

_**And so Krad returns. No, there was not a reason for him being gone. He just was. The story writes itself, I swear! None of this is planned!**_

_**Shadow-Darkness-Wolf You really think so? watery eyes I'm so happy…**_

_**Aleatz No, this doesn't tie in with the show. Or the manga. It's just there. I'm glad you like it.**_

_**FOXY-666 Yeah. It wasn't supposed to be so deep! It was so fluffy at the beginning… Here it is. Updated!**_

_**Sango-maru Really? I never thought of that. But I have an excuse for being out of character! He lost his memory! XD I'm so pathetic…**_

_**SangoMirokuForever Yeah. It will. But I won't change the rating until I absolutely have to! I still think you're two. At least, you acted like it after two brownies! (And before, too)**_

_**Hitocerebattosai Poor… I get that a lot. Not that I mind! XD It's great that you guys like it so much! This is my (painfully short) update!**_

_**Sakuya Hiwatari Yup. Memories. Not good ones, though. :( You should try it! Tell me when you do, and I'll read it!**_

_**Well, that's everyone. I wish monchi would come back… I miss your reviews.**_

_**Of course, all reviews are loved! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! (The logic behind that was explained in the last chapter. Sad but true.) Love you all!**_


	8. Shattered Ice

**_Thank you for staying with me this far, minna! I never dreamed that people would like me this much! Arigatou!

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Shattered Ice**_

((Daisuke's POV))

I awoke to the familiar feeling of having lost something. Maybe I should date one of the Harada twits. Maybe I would enjoy it. It was worth a try, anyway. And this longing, this felling of having lost something irreplaceable might leave.

Later that day the twits and I were at the beach. Dark hadn't been told my plans; I knew he would tell me not to do this without asking. I acted like I had before I had started hating Riku. I blushed when she talked to me, and stuttered. She could tell, too.

Finally, I got her alone. And wouldn't you just know it, it was sunset. She looked at me with adoration. I blushed and kept up the act.

"Rik-Harada-san?" I let her name slip, to make her more aware of my 'undying love'.

"Haaaai?" she drawled out. She had been sitting next to be a second ago! How did she get into my lap!

I looked into her eyes, and loved her. I had spent all afternoon convincing myself I was in love, and I wasn't about to let that go to waste.

I kissed her tenderly. She didn't miss a beat, kissing back passionately. Before I knew it, my tongue was in her mouth and she was in my shirt. It did feel good. I told myself I was happy, and I believed myself.

"_**How could I ever think I was gay? This is right. This is where I'm supposed to be. Satoshi be damned! I'm straight!"**_

((Riku's POV))

He was unsure of himself, at first. Tender, tentative. And so soft. I kissed back, wanting more. He was my life, my obsession. He was mine.

Before he knew it, we were making out. It felt so right, so perfect. I was better than Risa in every way! I had a boyfriend!

"Riku?" And there she was! I ignored her, and continued. Daisuke was good. It almost make me wonder that I was the first. But I knew I was. I watched him, always.

"Riku?" She saw us. "Daisuke-san!"

Daisuke broke off hearing her. He seemed reluctant, but he was too polite to ignore her. "Hi, Harada-san." he said nervously. Risa didn't react properly. She didn't gasp and become enraged, or even sulk. She rushed over to Daisuke.

"Oh, Daisuke! Are you okay? I didn't know she was _that_ desperate!" Why that bitch! I wished with all my heart that I wasn't related to her.

"Ah, iie!" he cried. "_I_ kissed _her_!" he said. Yes! He wasn't denying it!

Risa was stunned. "You…did?" she didn't seem to take it in quite right. Daisuke blushed and nodded. He was a great boyfriend. I didn't even have to rub it in her face myself! He did that for me!

Risa looked hurt and stormed off. I middle fingered her while Daisuke wasn't looking. Bitch!

((Krad's POV))

I flew around, looking for the 'crimson angel.' It was a stupid title. He didn't have wings, and it was unlikely he ever would. And angels aren't that innocent-looking, in my experience. Besides, they tend to be white, unless bloody. And he would be bloody. Bloody and broken. Ruined.

Then I saw a heart-warming sight. Just the thing to make Satoshi even more depressed. I flew into nearby bushes and hid, watching. Then I turned the body over to him.

He watched in morbid fascination as Riku and Daisuke made out on the beach. I felt a nice bubble of hate within him, then another. He broke further. I could hardly wait to break the Niwa boy the same way, shattering the pieces and stepping on them.

_He never cared…_

"_Why would he? I'm the only one that cared, ever. And I still do. Just let me love you..."_

_No. If you loved me, you wouldn't try to shatter me. _He was submerging in the anger, now. I couldn't wait to ruin him. His virginity was a precious dessert, and about ready to be eaten. _I'll kill you! I'll get rid of you from this body forever! Go to Hell!_

Oooh. I would have to take the Niwa boy quickly. My tamer was about ready to go, too.

((Dark's POV))

He headed back to his room and hiccupped loudly. The coolers had been great, though where they had come from was still a mystery. According to Daisuke, they accented Riku well. Appearantly she tasted good, too.

**_You're really drunk, right now. _**I stated the obvious just to see his reaction.

"**_Who's a drunkard!" _**He was a terrible drinker, drunk after so little alcohol.

**_You are. _**I told him. But his attention was no longer mine. He was thinking of Riku. Positively, for once.

"**_She tasted sooooo _good_, Dark."_**

I decided to mess with his mind a bit, and see what he really felt. **_I bet Creep—Hiwatari-kun would taste better._**

"_**Yeah… But 'e don' like me no more. He thinks 'e's too high an' mighty fer me. He's so perfec' an'… an'…"**_

"**_I think he would like you if you went after him." _**I suggested as subtly as I could and still have him get the message.

"**_Reeeeeally..." _**He drawled the word out.

_**Yeah.**_

"_**I'm gonna git 'im back."**_

_**You sure?**_

"_**Yeah! I'm gonna git 'im, an' prove yuh wrong!"**_

Good. That would serve excellently. I fell asleep moments after he did.

_I was burning up. I opened my eyes to see gold. Nothing but gold, everywhere. Molten gold, it flowed, and burnt. It hurt, it hurt so much._

_In the distance, I saw blood sitting on the surface. How it was there without melting, I have no clue. It sat, and there was increasingly more of it. It dripped from above._

_A wave of the gold swept over me, sending another ripple of pure and uninterrupted pain up my spine and into my head, where it stayed. I screamed out in agony._

_Suddenly, I felt ice. It was comforting and nice. I was happy, for a little while. But it soon melting, leaving me in pain, again._

_I was going to die! And I wouldn't be sad about it, either. Anything to end this pain…_

((Krad's POV))

I followed him to the hotel, and found the room he stayed in. He was drunk. I would have to wait for the hangover to burn off before ruining him. In the meantime, I settles down in a nearby tree to watch him.

* * *

_**The worst is yet to come. Unless I go farther than I think I will at this point, this will be my first finished fanfic, and it'll have 12 chapters. And if you guys like it enough, I'll do a sequel. That's only an estimate, but I think it will work.**_

_**monchi You're back! . I always look forward to your reviews. I was thinking about that, but then I got an idea… I actually know what will happen next, for once! XD And I promised you a lemon. That WILL happen. …There might be two or three, actually. Might.**_

_**Sakuya Hiwatari Well, I'll keep writing this, and then I'll probably to a sequel, so you can tell me in a review, I guess. And I have faith in you!**_

_**MoonLightMare Yeah. But I probably wouldn't update so fast, if I didn't get reviews. And I guess it's not so short… It just seemed short at the time.**_

_**SangoMirokuForever That's right! No more brownies for you! Monk-stalker!**_

_**Snapix Of course not! A lemon was promised, and shall be delivered. I might kill him in another one, but then I'd feel really guilty about it, so that probably won't happen.**_

_**hitocerebattosai Glad you like it!**_

_**Sango-maru Thanks. I actually do have a plan, now. That's not to say I'll end up following it… hugs you back**_

_**FOXY-666 'Poor Satoshi.' I think I got that in about half my reviews. But I'm happy! It means people like it! It won't be resolved quite yet… It has to get worse before it can get better, unfortunately.**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, MINNA!**_

_**I have decided that if I get 50 reviews, I shall let you vote on a one-shot. I would have never dreamed I would be able to reasonably say I want 50 reviews when I started this, but you guys seem to like it, so I'm going to go out on a limb and hope. Choices will be posted if (when?) I get there.**_

_**Oh, and in the next chapter, I might have to change the rating to M. I was trying to delay as long as I could, but I will probably have to change.**_ **TT**

**_Please continue sending in you wonderful reviews._**


	9. Ashes

_**I can hardly bring myself to post this cruelty. I've been attacking Satoshi's person through a lot of this, but in this chapter, it's Dai that gets attacked.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Ashes**_

((Daisuke's POV))

I woke up with a terrible hangover. **_"Itai…" _**My memory was all there, but still seemed like an ancient photo album. The memories were taunting him, going along the edge of his subconscious.

"_**Satoshi-kun…doko?"**_

_**He left a while ago, remember?**_

Oh yeah… He's gone.

_**Then you DID like him!**_

"**_Yeah…" _**Didn't I already tell him that? Maybe not. Oops.

_**Ha ha!**_

"**_Wait, no, I kissed Riku. I'm not gay. I'm going out with Riku." _**Dark did a double take, then looked like he was about to throw up.

((Dark's POV))

**_You did what? _**What was he thinking! He was only a pawn to that bitch! I would rather have him be with Creepy Boy! At least Creepy Boy loved him for who he was instead of just for being willingly manipulated!

"**_I kissed her. We're an item now." _**He said. But he seemed more like he was trying to forget Satoshi than actually loving her. There was no happiness in his voice, just defiance. Didn't he realize how little he meant to her?

_**You're a pawn to her! She's with you because it puts her a step ahead of Risa! If Risa had a boyfriend, she would drop you without a second thought!**_

"**_You're lying!" _**He sounded like someone who had just eliminated that possibility, and didn't want it coming back.

_**And you don't really love her! You're just trying to forget Creepy Boy!**_

"**_Shut up! I'm just trying to live a normal life! He's a creep! He's been stalking me! I'm not even gay! Why shouldn't I date Riku?" _**He was trying to convince himself, not me. And he wasn't succeeding.

**_Daisuke…_** I did it! I unconvinced him! A bit too well… He started crying, huge, racking sobs. I embraced him.

He cried onto my shoulder for a good half hour, berating me the whole time. **_"I thought I could forget! I thought I could go straight, damn you! I could have loved her! I could have! You didn't have to do that! I hate you…" _**He started fizzling out.

_**It's okay. Everything will be fine. You can find Creepy Boy, and then you'll be fine. No one is going to hurt you.**_

The last bit must have actually been spoken, because I heard a reply.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mousy." **_Krad?_**

Daisuke looked up at him, and a dangerous glimmer shined in his eyes. Daisuke was terrified. For good reason, too. That's the look he gets right before someone dies.

_**Let me take over! I can get him! You're too weak, Daisuke! Let me do this!**_

((Daisuke's POV))

Krad… Oh no! I'm going to die! Terrible deaths flashed before my eyes, things that he could do to me. I was still fairly weak from the hangover, and I couldn't fight him at the best of times.

I wished I could turn the body over to Dark, but I could barely think in general, never mind stick my mind in the gutter. I was equally unable to do anything as he pinned he onto the bed and started removing my clothes and his.

My eyes were so wide they hurt, and I doubted I could close them. I tried, and failed. He began moving his tongue over my body, trying to draw reactions out of me. I tried to keep quiet, to remain still, but soon he had me doing whatever he wanted.

It was a cruel game, moving just kindly enough to get my body to react, whether I wanted to or not. I could feel hot tears running down my face, but the equally hot presence of his mouth had my body doing whatever he wanted.

"Nnnng!" I bit down on my bottom lip, drawing blood. How could he move my body like that? I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had made me squirm under him, but it wasn't exactly my choice.

"Stop…" I got out between sobs and moans.

He smiled evilly. "Okay." That was it. I was glad. It was finally over.

Then he thrust into me. "AAAHHHH!" He didn't even ease the way! I winced with pain. **_"He's killing me! I'm going to die! What did I do? Why?" _**He thrust again, and again, and again. I screamed each time, but no one came into the room.

"**_No! Help me! Someone! Anyone… Please…" _**He went harder and faster with each attack, and I soon wore out my voice. I could feel blood seeping out of me, staining the pristine white sheets of the hotel. **_"Please… Anything to make him stop… Help…"_**

"Help…" I whispered hoarsely, before falling into the blissful blackness of something like death. But in my mind, it never stopped.

((Krad's POV))

I looked at the bloody, broken figure on the bed. His blood was ruining the sheets, slowly turning them a crimson equal to his hair. He was still crying, though he had fallen unconscious twenty minutes ago, and his eyes still didn't close, but were white, rolled back in his head.

It was wondrous, how loud he had been, once he stopped trying to resist. I think he was the most fun to play with of all the people I've broken, and that's no small number. But I still want one person more than any.

Dark Mousy, the legendary thief. He's my real target. But, unlike the others, I just can't bring myself to ruin him. So I watch.

Looking at the mangled body, I feel something new. It's not compassion, or anything stupid like that. The closest to that I've ever come is the lust I feel for Dark. It's not hate, though. Pity, perhaps? Regret? But if I never regretted falling from the heavens, then why do I regret ruining this child? What's happening to me?

_**bursts into tears I can't believe I wrote that! It's so mean… sob I keep on telling myself that there'll be a happy ending, but that's just mean! sniff And I know that this is my shortest chapter, but it's also the meanest by far, so bear with me. The next chapter will be a bit long to make up for it.**_

_**Oh! Right! I got fifty (one!) reviews! So you guys get to vote on a one-shot! (I'll probably write all of them sooner or later, but it might take as long as next year, if I'm working on other stuff. XD) Anyway, here are the options:**_

_**Hiwatari**_

_**Satoshi Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari. If these two (and their boyfriends) met, what would happen? (Kai/Rei, Sato/Dai) (humor)**_

_**Birthdays**_

**_It's Daisuke's birthday. Satoshi knows he has to buy something, but what? What would an energetic angel like him, want from an icy boy like himself? (Sato/Dai, Krad/Dark)_**

_**More Than Fever**_

_**The fever from "Human or Monster?" hits Daisuke! When Satoshi has to take him home, what will happen?**_

_**Please vote for your choice, but I'll probably write all of them someday. (Just not necessarily this year. XD)**_

_**On to replies!**_

**_Snapix He was drunk. Dai likes coolers a bit _too_ much… XD Glad you like it._**

_**FOXY-666 And now we can all fell sorry for both of them. :( I'll try and keep doing that.**_

_**SangoMirokuForever There won't be that many updates… This will have about a douzen chapters total. And you are so a monk-stalker! You almost drooled all over Luca's manga, when you saw Yuki in the monk outfit! And I think that Krad is something along those lines, too…**_

_**Sakuya Hiwatari I will! I'll probably read some of your other stuff, too, sometime. Between school, this fanfic, and msn, I have a lot to do. And I want to keep watching FMA, too!**_

_**hitocerebattosai Not really. I'm still stunned that I have this many. I would have just laughed at myself if I had thought of having this many reviews before.**_

**_monchi That was a long time to be staring at the screen. But please don't let your eyes fall out. then you wouldn't be capable of reading the next chapter. If that one almost made you cry, what happened to you in this one? I tried to make Krad nic_ish _at the very end. I don't want to fall into a black and white story line. I have plans for Krad, in the sequel._**

**_Sango-maru . I got some ideas somehow. I never knew that. I always thought it meant what is says… I think that 'woot' is like 'Yay', or 'wheee', but I'm not sure. Here it is. My (depressing) update._**

_**windchaser90 Hai. And he did. :( Daisuke's drunkenness was fun to write, but if you like that, try "Getting Drunk", by Arandomchan. It's hilarious.**_

**_Oh! And I'm starting a Keiji/Takeshi fic soon. It's going to be called "Responsibility". Please review, and vote. Next chapter might take a while, because it's one of three I'll be working on. XD_**


	10. Forgiveness

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Forgiveness**_

((Satoshi's POV))

_Krad! Why did you do that! I—_

"_I regret it."_ What? He **regrets **something?

_! …You do?_

"_Yeah…"_

_Why? Krad, that's not like you._

"_Are you worrying about me?"_

_No. I'm hoping with all my heart that this is real and you're a decent person. And also doubting it._

"_..."_

Never mind that, I have to find Niwa-kun!

I raced out of the room he had landed in, going back the way he came. I ran as if my life depended on it. But this was more important than that. This was Niwa-kun's life.

_Hang in there…_

Finally, I arrived at the hotel. I still had a key, as I had left without most of my belongings, and had it brought there by the staff. I ran up the stairs three at a time, completely out of breath.

Finally, I came to the door. I paused briefly before opening it, steeling myself for a gruesome sight. And it was definitely gruesome.

He was lying on the once-white sheets, mangled and nude. Though he was obviously unconscious, his pupil-less eyes were still open, and still crying. He was still thrashing in the bed, trying to all for help with a hoarse throat.

I felt a single tear run down my cheek. "Niwa-kun…" I walked over to him. Krad was abnormally silent. I reached down to pick him up, but hesitated before touching him. I didn't deserve to touch him. Even now, ruined, he was still too perfect to touch.

I wrapped him in sheets before attempting to pick him up. With the sheets, he was slightly heavier than he would have been, but if he thrashed around much longer he would be using strength he didn't have.

As I carried him down the corridor, a few drops of blood fell to the floor, absorbed in the cream carpet. I wished I could kill Krad.

When I reached the lobby, everything was thrown into chaos, just like the first time. But this time, he really was about to die. I could have never imagined that I could cause such a terrible chain of events, such a terrible twist of fate.

He was rushed away from me, to the hospital. I caught a cab to follow them. But this time, I didn't stay in his room. I stayed in the waiting room, praying to all the gods I could think of for his safety.

I felt Krad woke up and went into my mind, opening my mouth to yell at him.

"_I'm sorry."_

_You better be! He might die, because of you! And your precious Dark would die, too! _I threw the words at him spitefully, not realizing that this was definitely not the same Krad that I knew. He was kinder, and knew where his heart was.

He waited for me to finish my ravings. _"I apologize. I didn't know that he meant so much to you." _I glared at him coldly. This sort of play-acting was terrible. As if I would ever believe that!

"_Satoshi, what do you think love is?"_ Huh? Why was he asking me that? He never asked for opinions. Especially not of matters he said were for weak souls, things he denounced as being stupid and inconsistent.

_It's when the life of someone else matters more than your own. When you really care about someone, and want them to be happy, even if you can't be. In other words, something that you'll never feel._

"…"

((Krad's POV))

He's so spiteful, now. I know that it's my fault, but I just want yell at him to become himself, emotionless. But maybe this is what he's really like.

Love… Is that what I feel for Dark? I thought it was lust, but that can be solved by less kind means. Like rape. But I can never bring myself to rape the thief. I don't really want to.

But do I care more about him than myself? I don't think so. That would be stupid. Yet, maybe do. After all, I could have killed him during battle, or caught him during the chase. I never do, though. Is that love? Maybe it is.

((Dark's POV))

**_Daisuke! Wake up! He's gone, now! You can stop squirming! _**He didn't hear me. What could I do? If I touched him, he would think that I was Krad, and that would make his nightmares worse.

I walk over to him, but don't touch. **_Dai-chan. Wake up. Everyone is worried about you. Takeshi, Keiji, me, Satoshi, the twins, your whole class and a few other people are here waiting for you. Krad is gone. He won't come back. Everything is okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore._**

His irises flickered back. I smiled. It was helping. I wasn't just talking to myself. **_Daisuke. They're waiting for you._**

He looked around wildly inside our mind. **_"Where—"_**

_**He's gone now. Everything is okay.**_

"_**Dark…"**_

_**It's okay. Wake up, now. They're waiting for you.**_

"_**They…?"**_

_**Your whole class, plus a few people around town. They're all worried about you. Go on. **_

He blinked and took control of the body.

((Daisuke's POV))

I focused my eyes on something. It was… Riku?

"Daisuke! We were so worried about you! What happened?" I ignored her and tried to sit up.

"Agh!" I winced and lied back down. Was it even possible to hurt this much? Riku stopped babbling and looked alarmed at me. "Daisuke! Daisuke! Say something!"

"Shut up…" I muttered at her. She was making my headache worse. She looked at me funnily. "Satoshi…"

I murmured weakly. I needed to see him, and make sure he was still alive. I didn't want him to disappear again. Riku stormed out of the room to get him.

A few minutes later, Satoshi came in. He looked like he thought it was all his fault. Why would it be, though? I needed to talk to him, alone.

I somehow got to look into his eyes, and I think he got my message. He glared at the others, and they left, leaving us in peace, except for a single doctor. "Will you be needing anything?" he asked. I shook my head no.

I motioned for Satoshi to sit down on the edge of the bed. I had missed him. I knew now. It didn't matter what my sexuality was. As long as I had him.

I looked at him. He looked ruffled, like he had run across town, and there were a few drops of blood on his clothes. His usually perfect hair was a mess. He seemed thinner than when I had last seen him, and his eyes had dark smudges under them, as if he had grown older over the past three days. His head was down, and he was tensed up, like a dog that knew it would be kicked soon.

Seeing him like that, added to my already high stress, and I started crying.

((Satoshi's POV))

He motioned for me to sit down, and I did. I waited for my punishment, and wished that I could erase this trip. I got to kiss him twice, but that didn't make it worth it. He had almost died twice, because of me. I knew he wouldn't forgive me.

He watched him for a moment. Why didn't he just slap me already? I deserved it, after what I had done. I deserved death.

He started crying. I instinctually put my arms around him. "I was so scared, Satoshi!" He cried. Why didn't he hate me? It was my fault. "I thought he was going to kill me! I thought you were dead! I was so worried…" He was worried about me? Why? "I was so scared. So scared…" He wept quietly onto me.

"Gomen nassai, Niwa-kun." I said quietly. "I didn't mean for it to happen." He looked up at me with wide and confused eyes.

"But it wasn't you." he said. He didn't know? I guess he didn't have his full memory back, yet. "It was that man… Krad."

I looked at him, my heart aching, and told him everything, quietly. I knew there were tears running freely down my cheeks, but I didn't care. He listened, still quietly sobbing.

"Then, you love me?" he asked, when I was done. I guess I did imply that, didn't I? Well, I was going to tell me anyway.

I nodded, bracing myself for the slap that was sure to come. I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was raising his hand. I tensed.

But instead, he gently put a hand on my cheek, making me look at him. He was smiling? "Satoshi, I'm not going to hurt you." Why not? He smiled weakly. "Even if I wanted to, I doubt I could, in this state. But that's beside the point." What was he getting at? Whatever it was, I didn't deserve it. "I forgive you, Satoshi."

My eyes widened. Why was he forgiving me? I had almost killed him twice, if not on purpose. I couldn't accept that… I—

He kissed me. Without giving myself permission to, I kissed back, embracing the smaller figure on the bed. The crimson angel of my dreams.

_**Hmmm, that would be a good ending there. But not yet. Two more chapters, and probably fluffy ones. After all, Daisuke IS dating Riku. And cheating on her, by the look of things.**_

_**The voting so far:**_

_**Hiwatari – 0**_

_**More than a Fever – 2**_

_**Birthdays – 5**_

_**The voting is still on. I'll tell you what one won in the next chapter, and hopefully post it and the next chapter on the same day. Please review.**_

_**StickmanRVR Yeah… He'll get better, though.**_

_**monchi I hope the ending doesn't seem out of sync with the rest of it. Going from worst to great in three chapters isn't exactly easy, but I'm bubbling over with ideas for the sequel. (Which will focus on Dark/Krad.)**_

**_Sango-maru Glad you like it. I'll write both, don't worry. I'll just write whichever one wins first. ._**

_**Daishi Glad you like it.**_

**_Sakuya Hiwatari He _did_ have it coming, I have to admit. Besides, it fir the story perfectly, even if it was evilly cruel._**

_**hitocerebattosai Well, I'm trying to make Krad a better person… He has to be softened a bit for the sequel. Bash his head in on your turn! I'm renting him right now!**_

_**KupoWrath Wow! What a long review. Thanks!**_

_**I agree with that. The Riku from Kingdom Hearts is the only person keeping me from hating that name.**_

_**Krad will seem better in the sequel. I have plans for him…**_

**_Go ahead; I'd be glad to have it there. The first chapter is up. I'll do that… When I figure out how… XD_**

**_Last chapter? That not for a while, now. I told you, 12 chapters! Sorry that my talk of a sequel confused you. But I wouldn't kill Daisuke._**

_**You're contradicting yourself. In one sentence, you say it's the last chapter, and then you say you can't wait for an update, which just happened. XD**_

_**There. A long reply for a long review.**_

_**Snapix Yeah… He woke up.**_


	11. Discovery

_**Well, I decided to put in some last minute angst. Angst. I don't even particularly like angst.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Discovery**_

((Riku's POV))

"That's it. They're taking too long. I'm going to go see what they're doing." I stated. I walked down the corridor to Daisuke's room. I opened the door, and my jaw dropped. _They're…! But he's my boyfriend!_

They were kissing! "D-Daisuke?" I stuttered, stunned. They looked at me, like deer caught in the headlights. "Daisuke! I can't believe you would do that to me! We're dating, dammit! Why? Does that… that _creep _mean more to you than me! I hate you!"

"I hate you, too, bitch." Satoshi said. Why that insolent…!

"Daisuke, you better have a good reason for this!" I yelled.

"Gomen, Harada-san." he said. Gomen? He was sorry? He better be! "I didn't know until now… I never really liked you, Harada-san." What! What crap was this? "I was trying to make myself believe I didn't like him. But I do." What? I swear I'll kill that creep! "I'm sorry, Harada-san. I'm gay."

"No you're not!" I yelled. "He's a creep! There's nothing good about him! Why! We both know that you're straight, Daisuke! I remember kissing you! You kissed back!" I was crying, now. I would _not_ let this happen. "God dammit, Daisuke, I won't let you like him!"

Satoshi got up. There was look in his eyes that I had never seen on anyone before. Like he could murder me without thinking twice. "Shut the fuck up." he said, dangerously quiet. He started walking towards me. "He's _mine_." His? Daisuke is his?

"Get away from me!" I shouted. What was going on? Satoshi, the emotionless top student, was showing hate? And possessiveness? What was going on?

He struck me. I stumbled backwards, into the wall. My eyes widened. Was he really going to kill me?

((Daisuke's POV))

Again, and again, and again. She would die, at this rate. I didn't like her, but I didn't want her to die! Even she didn't deserve that! "Satoshi…" I murmured. Somehow, I got up, ignoring the searing pain that shot though me. "Stop…" I wished I could yell. But my throat still hurt… I lurched a step forward, met pain, and winced.

I could only watch from my spot on the floor, as he tried to kill her. I squiggled forward, ignoring the fact that I felt as if I was going to fall apart. I reached out for him and managed to grasp his pant leg. "Please, Satoshi…" I didn't want him to be a murderer! I didn't want Harada-san to die!

((Satoshi's POV))

I felt a hand on my leg, and turned around. "Please, Satoshi…" I stopped and collapsed on the ground. She was lying, mangled on the ground, not breathing. I checked her pulse. Nothing.

I had killed Harada-san. I looked at my hands, still in shock. The hands of a murderer. I had killed her. "I killed her…" I whispered. "I murdered her…" Daisuke looked at me, also in shock.

Suddenly, he seemed to realize what that meant. He tried to stumble backwards, and failed, crying out in pain. I started towards him. "Daisuke!" I cried. I didn't want to loose him! After all this, I _couldn't_ loose him!

His eyes widened. "Don't touch me!" he yelled. I stopped. I was a murderer. Of course he was afraid of me. He had just watched me kill Harada-san without even thinking about it. I was a monster.

I got up and walked towards the door, pausing to look back. He was reaching for the bell, avoiding my eyes. Would he ever be mine?

((Daisuke's POV))

I reached for the bell. I had to get a doctor in here. I was hoping against hope that she would live. This was a hospital! People don't **die** in places like this!

I finally hit the bell, but reopened a wound in the process, causing me to faint from the pain. The last thing a heard before I passed out was a fleet of feet running in to see what had happened.

((Keiji's POV))

I had seen the whole thing. He was a murderer! I knew he was a cold being, but to kill her without hesitation… This would make a great story for Takeshi, but if he killed her without thinking and she hadn't done much of anything… I wasn't about to risk death, even if it was for Hot Stuff's happiness.

I stayed where I was, sitting against the wall. I contemplated what I had seen, glad that the person I was now so afraid of had left through the other door. Finally, I stood up and looked in to see Harada being carried out of the room and Daisuke being placed back in his bed.

I left to find Hot Stuff. He was a good person. He wouldn't let this creepy feeling take over me.

"Hey, Takeshi!" I called out as I reached the waiting room. He looked up at me. The look said 'Shut up or we're all dead!' I looked around and saw the reason for the look. Satoshi was in the corner.

I left without seeing any more. I couldn't stay near him! The atmosphere around him stifled me. Takeshi went with me.

((Satoshi's POV))

I sat in the corner, staring at my hands with wide eyes. Hands that had killed, now. I was a murderer. _"See? It's not too hard to hate. It's not difficult to kill."_

_I'm a murderer… _I was stunned, most likely in shock. I mean, it's not everyday you kill someone. _"Satoshi, it's not that bad. I'm a murderer, too, and I'm not about to collapse."_

_I don't want to end up like you. I like having emotions, even if they're the worst thing possible to have. If I didn't feel remorse…_

"_Than you would be a perfect human."_

_No. I would be a machine, a soulless murderer. I don't want that._

"_Why not? You would never be hurt again, never feel regret, never be betrayed."_

_But…_

"_It's the best path. If you don't feel remorse, then you can just get on with your life. And no one but Daisuke knows you did it, so if you can get him not to tell…"_

_Shut up! Just shut up and go away!_

((Daisuke's POV))

I woke up to pain. Just like last time. I moaned and wished that the pain would leave.

_**Well, good morning. Took you long enough.**_

"_**I was up earlier. You're the one that was sleeping in."**_

**_Something happened. _**He stated. He always knew when there was something on my mind. Probably because he was part of my mind.

"_**Yeah…"**_

_**It's about Creepy Boy.**_

"_**Mm-hm."**_

_**Tell me.**_

"**_Well, when I woke up, Riku was babbling at me, so I told her to shut up and asked for Satoshi. And then she went to find him and when he came, everyone else left." _**Dark raised an eyebrow. "**_He told me everything that had happened during the vacation, and I forgave him. And I, well…"_**

_**You kissed him again, didn't you?**_

I nodded and pretended not to hear him when he murmured **_Slut._**

"_**And then Riku walked in. And she was angry at me and Satoshi because I kissed him…"**_

**_What happened next? _**Dark asked the question gently. He might be disrespectful most of the time, but he knew when not to be. Sort of.

"_**Satoshi… He… Riku's dead!"**_

His eyes widened. **_So you're telling me that Creepy boy is a murderer? _**I nodded faintly. **_And it's because of you? _**I stared at him, alarmed. It was because of me, wasn't it? He did it because she was dissing me. Then… I had to find him! He would almost certainly either admit or become like Krad, and not even care!

I tried to get up, and failed miserably. "Aggghh!" I bit down on my lower lip to keep from crying out a second time, and my eyes blurred. **_"Dark…"_**

**_I'd be more than happy to take over, but you aren't exactly thinking dirty thoughts at the moment. _**I concentrated on the way Satoshi had kissed back... **_Thanks, my not-so-innocent pal._**

I glared at him, but I needed to find Satoshi, and the only way I could do that was to have Dark do the actual movement. I hoped that we could get there in time. Before he stopped regretting.

**_And now you get to vote more! Do you want Riku to live or not? Keep in mind that the ending lemon will seem more… out of place, if the bitch dies. But she would be out of the way for good… And the old vote is still on. I'll tell you the winner on the next/last chapter._**

_**Next chapter is the last, for this fic. I want to thank all my reviewers, without whom I could have never gotten this far. This will be the first fic I've ever actually finished. And I know that not all of the people reading this are reviewing. I have over 2000 hits (OMG), but fewer than 100 reviews. So far. If I get 100 reviews, I'll do a bonus chapter. ;p**_

_**On to replies!**_

**_Hitocerebattosai Yup. I would never kill Dai-chan. Riku is another story all together…_**

_**KupoWrath I get a prize? (Yes, I actually read that. XD) What do I get? Here's my update. Second to last.**_

_**Snapix I think you're the first one that voted Hiwatari… I wouldn't kill Daisuke. I might kill Riku, but I won't kill Dai-chan.**_

**_monchi Well, there goes one of the twits. Krad's OOC-ness is in preparation for the sequel. I think that Risa will be dealt with in the sequel. And I also hate the twits. There are a lot of people that do. I feel sorry for Dai. All the important girls in his life are either hyper (his mom and teacher) or possessive and bitchy (the twits). And now we have to forgive him AGAIN. sigh We can do that easily, but Dai might have a bit more trouble with that…_**

_**Sakuya Hiwatari "Precious Memories" There is a reason for the title. …There's a happy moment. So what do I do? I kill it. sigh stupid Riku…**_

**_Sango-maru It would be better to own him, but we aren't allowed to steal, so we rent him. And then we wipe his memory and pass him on to the next author. I'm just as anxious to find out what happens next as you guys. And the reviews I get from you people help more than I can find words for. Without you guys, I'd probably just get bored and discontinue it. XD_**

_**StickmanRVR And not all better again. Glad you like it. It'll only have one more chapter.**_

_**The next chapter WILL be the last. However, I'll do a sequel based a year or two later, that will be more about Dark and Krad. If Daisuke moves in with Satoshi… Then that would mean that Dark and Krad also live in the same house. I bet they'll be SOOOOO thrilled. Well at least, Krad will. Dark would probably rather not be there…**_

_**I probably won't take a much of a break between this and the sequel. A week at most. Please review, and tell me if you think the bitch should die. There are three options: she dies, she's put in a wheelchair, or she recovers. Your reviews mean incredibly much to me.**_


	12. My Crimson Angel

**_This chapter is insanely long, so it's broken down into parts. XD And I have no excuse for being so late in writing this, so please forgive me._**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**My Crimson Angel**_

_**Part 1**_

_**Unconscious**_

((Satoshi's POV))

I had to admit, he was right. If I didn't regret, if I felt nothing; then I would be free. But I _had_ to have feelings; I wouldn't be human without them. _"I live without feelings. It's not impossible." _He's got a point there… No! I have to keep my feelings!

"_For what? So that you can go through all the pain again when Riku's funeral happens? So that you can hate yourself when the Niwa hates you for it? So that you can feel jealousy when he finds a new girlfriend? It makes no sense. Why would you want feelings?_

He's right. Feelings make no sense. Why did I think that they would make me happy? It's not as if I could ever have Niwa-kun anyway. I have to bribe the staff before anyone is told. I don't need to go to court about this.

((Krad's POV))

What did I accomplish with that? He's no longer a good toy, and I don't feel smug satisfaction, the way I should. In fact, I feel a bit remorseful. No, that's not right. I never regret my actions. Never. Right?

((Daisuke's POV))

Though Dark was going as fast as he can, I don't think he was taking me seriously when I said that we _needed_ to get there as fast as possible. **_"Dark, go faster! If he listens to Krad…"_**

**_Shut up! I'm trying! _**Now he's just ticked off at me. Great. We came in a full circle. He was nowhere.

Dark headed back to the hospital. Though I knew I was deceiving myself, it almost seemed as if Dark was sad. About 'Creepy Boy'. Just as we landed outside the hospital, we saw Satoshi walk out of the hospital. His eyes were cold and distant. Dark walked up to him, and changed back.

I collapsed instantly from the pain crying out. Satoshi didn't even look at me. I reached out and grabbed his pant leg. "Satoshi…" I whispered as loudly as I could; just loud enough for him to notice me. He looked down at me, glaring.

"If you tell anyone…" It was a threat, and we both knew it. I was too late. He was gone.

"I won't." I said quietly. He raised an eyebrow. "It's not your fault. It was because you lo—"

"No, I don't." he said coldly, still looking down at me. "I did then, but emotions are a pain. I know that now, and it's a lesson you'd be better off learning as well." My eyes widened.

"Iie!" I cried. I felt a stream of blood run down my throat, and I coughed violently. "You have to have feelings." I whispered hoarsely, though I was trying to yell. "You have—" I started choking on my blood again.

He yanked his leg away from me and started to walk away. "Don't love me. I'm a murderer, not the mere boy you loved. I can't return those fickle feelings, only to be abandoned and go though the jealousy again. Even if you love me now, how long will that last? A month? A year? The longer this… this play goes on, the more it will hurt when you walk away again. If I kept my feelings, I wouldn't be able to deal with that. That's why. Get out of my life, baka." The whole speech was said in a low, spiteful whisper. It was as if he would kill me, too.

But I wouldn't mind. If it was him, and it made him happy, I would be okay with that. I just couldn't let him live this lie.

"No." I was crying freely. "I would never give you up." I coughed for a few moments, trying to clear the blood from my mouth. "I can't…" I coughed again. "I can't let you live this lie." Blood splattered the sidewalk from my torn throat, mingling with the tears, of pain both physical and mental. "Even if I die," More blood dripped from my mouth. A fly landed in the puddle, drinking the liquid that kept me alive. "I want you to be you, not a machine." More tears and blood fell, joining what was already there. The fly left.

He walked over to me. "Pathetic." He said. "Your life should be the first on your mind, idiot." He stepped on my still out stretched fingers, causing me to moan in pain.

((Risa's POV))

"What do you mean, she's dying!" I shouted. There had to be a mistake! Riku isn't going to die.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Your sister is in critical condition." he said softly.

"Then **do** something about it! If she dies…" I started sobbing. "If she dies…" I just cried. In the middle of the floor on the waiting room, in front of everyone, I cried. Under any other circumstances, I would have been embarrassed, but Riku was dying!

I don't know how long I was there, or whether or not I fell asleep, but some time later, a second nurse came out. "Miss," she whispered. "Miss," I looked up at her, not caring about whatever it was. If she was dead…

"Miss, your sister is getting better. We think she'll pull through." I stared at her for a minute. Then I smiled and flung my arms around her. "Arigatou!" I was crying with joy, now. "Arigatou!"

The whole class was cheering. She might annoy a lot of people, but no one wanted her to die.

Daisuke was completely forgotten, until a few moments later.

((Satoshi's POV))

Miserable brat. He'd never learn, would he? I stepped on his fingers, hoping against hope he would learn I didn't care. He let out a moan, and coughed up more blood, perhaps not all from his throat, now. Memories came, unbidden, flashing through my mind. I tried to stop them; the emotion that came with them, but they flooded over me.

_He was feeling his thigh, almost as if he was teasing me. He moaned and stopped. I looked down and tried to think of something other than him making that same noise below me. Something other than my hand on those feminine thighs._

_He was sitting in the middle of the woods, licking a wounded leg as an animal would._

_He licked my cheek. I stumbled backwards onto the bed. "Daisuke! What are you doing!"_

"_Satosi is bleeding. Daisuki wants to help." I could never get used to him calling himself Daisuki, or the strange habits he had picked up._

_Then he kissed me. I didn't think. I kissed him back hungrily, craving more of the sweet lips that teased me in my dreams. Though I was quite sure he had no clue what he was doing, he was good._

_He kissed me. Without giving myself permission to, I kissed back, embracing the smaller figure on the bed._

"Daisuke…" I whispered. Damn! He was going to die, if this kept up! I knelt down and picked him up. I didn't care who he went out with after this! I wasn't going to let him die!

I wiped the blood from him mouth before running into the building that stood only a short distance away. "God dammit, Daisuke, there's never been a person on the face of this Earth that can turn me on so easily!"

He smiled and blushed. When he opened his mouth to speak, I put a finger over his lips. "Hush. Your throat is already torn up as it is."

We arrived in the waiting room to see everyone cheering or crying. Something good had happened? Then, Risa saw me. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" she screamed. They turned to look at me. "Daisuke! You're… You're bleeding!" Gee, you think?

A nurse came in, and motioned me to go with her. I was escorted to an emergency room, where Daisuke was taken away from me. A swarm of doctors surrounded him, blocking him from my vision. I heard small tools, and occasionally saw small tools, but after a while, I stopped watching Daisuke and started watching his heartbeat on that machine.

His heartbeat was anything but steady and regular, but it was there, no matter how erratic it was. I was comforted by it's movement, and soon fell asleep.

_I was, and was not, myself. I was standing there, on nothing, and Daisuke was a short distance away, sitting and looking up at me with terrible fear. There was a knife at his throat._

_I looked around for whoever held the knife, ready to kill them, only to realize that I was the one holding the offending object. My eyes widened. Why was this happening? I smirked and said something to the effect of winning, and dug the knife into him neck, killing him._

_Me? It couldn't be me! I would never! I couldn't kill… But I already had. I killed Riku, and I killed Daisuke, now, too._

((Riku's POV))

When I woke up, I hurt. No other way to describe it. Every inch of me, hurt. I winced, and opened one eye. A hospital. I was in a hospital.

A nurse hushed over. "You're awake!" she seemed happy, though the pain definitely indicated that being awake was a bad thing. "We were so worried that you wouldn't pull through! Thank goodness!" I smiled, and spoke. "It hurts…" She left, and came back with a needle.

"No!" I said. I **hate **needles. I can live with the pain, if the needle goes away! I tensed, and tried to back away. "Itai!" Damn! Oh, shit, I HATE needles! "No! No needles!" She put a finger to my lips, and I glared at her.

"There." she said. Huh? "That wasn't so bad, was it?" It's over? She didn't really needle me, did she? But she must have, I can feel my arm going numb. I smiled weakly in apology. I must have seemed pathetic.

Soon, all but my head was numb. She left, and came back with a tray of food, this time. She fed me, much to my embarrassment, but it was good food, and I was hungry, so I ate it.

"Do you want to know the circumstances now or later?" Circumstances? What? I would be back to normal, right? Seeing the panicked look on my face, she smiled and stood up.

"It's okay. We'll tell you when you're ready." she walked to the door. "I'll be back later, okay?" she left. Despite everything, she was a nice lady.

_**Part 2**_

_**Awake**_

((Daisuke's POV))

I don't know how long I was unconscious, after that. It must have been a long time. When I woke up, I was only slightly sore, and extremely hungry. I flickered my eyes open.

"Daisuke!" **_"Satoshi?" _**"You're awake!" **_"Yeah, it's Satoshi. Wait, that can't be Satoshi. He's smiling. It looks really nice…_**" I frowned slightly.

"You're smiling." I said, trying to take it in. "You're not Satoshi. You're smiling." Satoshi doesn't smile. He smirks… But never, ever **smiles**.

He almost laughed. Now I was certain he wasn't Satoshi. "Yes I am. I've been barely eating, and only sleeping by accident for well over a week, and now my crimson angel is awake!"

I blinked. **_"His? Am I really allowed to be his?"_** "Yours?" I asked. He looked down.

"If you want to be…"

I smiled widely. "Of course I want to!" I exclaimed. I threw my arms around him. I realized with joy that it no longer hurt to move.

"How long was I out, anyway?" I asked.

"Nine days, thirteen hours, and forty-eight minutes." He replied. I gaped. **_"I've deprived him of sleep for that long? And I had gone without food for over a week?"_**

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Now that I really looked at him, he had black smudges under his eyes, and he looked even thinner than normal. And that's saying a lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, looking down at me with adoration. To my embarrassment, my stomach chose that moment to complain, loudly. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

I nodded, blushing. He smiled. I realized that the hunger I had seen in his eyes before was now replaced with a contentment that I had never seen there before. **_"Am I really that great?"_**

_**He's been trying to get you into his bed for over a year, now. Of course he's happy.**_

"**_Dark! It's not—" _**Wait? If I'm dating someone now, shouldn't Dark be gone?

**_No, I disappear if you get together with your Sacred Maiden. Satoshi isn't a girl, and the Sacred Maiden is the _first_ girl you fall for, Risa, for you. So I guess I'm here to stay._**

I sighed. I had looked forward to getting rid of him. **_Hey! Are you saying that you won't miss me when I move on?_**

"_**No, I will. But I don't like the prospect of sharing a body with you until I get together with someone and have a kid! And that might not happen, seeing as I intend to stay with Satoshi!"**_

_**Damn! I was looking forward to getting your kid, too!**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"Daisuke?"

"Ah!" I looked up at Satoshi. "Gomen, Dark was bugging me." Dark glared at me. I ignored him. I took the tray from Satoshi and started eating ravenously. I didn't really look at what I was eating. I could have been eating frogs' legs or pigs' eyes and not cared. It was food, and I was hungry.

When I was finished both the food and the glass of… something I hadn't really looked at, Satoshi smiled lightly and put the tray aside. **_"He's smiling again! What's going on?"_**

…

He leaned forward slightly. I subconsciously leaned towards him, too. Then, just as our noses touched, Risa came in, pushing Riku, who was on a wheelchair.

"Riku?" The moment was gone as I switched my attention to Riku. "You're alive!" I cried joyously. She smiled.

"Gomen nassai," Satoshi said. "I should not have done such a thing." I realized that she had been tense only when she started to relax. Satoshi meant every word of it, and regretted what he had done.

Risa was uncomfortable with the strange atmosphere. I guessed that she hadn't been told. It was for the better. "We brought you a present!" Risa exclaimed. I smiled. Presents were always good.

She handed me a small box. Upon opening it, I found a top-of-the-line dark chocolate bar, and a small card. "Ah!" I sighed happily. "Chocolate! Arigatou!" I started to open the card, but stopped at a miniscule headshake from Riku.

They started babbling, relating everything that had happened to them. It was annoying, but I listened. Sort of. Enough to nod when I was supposed to. Okay, so I was actually fantasizing about where we'd be now if they hadn't come. Oh well, at least they're alive.

Appearantly, Riku might be able to get out of the wheelchair later, but she would have to stay in it for at least a year. A small price for her life. And for Satoshi's conscience. I knew him well enough to know that he would never forgive himself for killing her, even if he had wanted to for ages. I wasn't alone in disliking them. And I don't think he would have liked them even if he hadn't been jealous of them.

Finally, they started to leave. I say 'started', because they said goodbye about ten times to each of us. Fifteen minutes later, they were finally gone. And I had chocolate.

As well as an idea.

_**Part 3**_

_**Chocolate and Stew**_

((Satoshi's POV))

I was going to start where we left off, but Daisuke picked up the chocolate. Whatever. I could wait for him to eat the chocolate. Or so I thought.

Daisuke broke of three pieces, and grinned evilly. That's when I knew something was wrong. He took a miniscule bite from the corner, and proceeded to dissolve it gently with his tongue. It didn't take very long, but he paid every drop of attention he had to the chocolate. And that he was licking it sensually wasn't helping maters. My pants became too small, quickly.

After what seemed as long as the flight to the hot springs, the chocolate was gone. Well, most of it. A whole lot melted on his fingers.

I grinned. He would pay for that. I picked up the hand he had eaten the chocolate with. He looked up at me. He knew what he had done, but he had no clue what I was doing. I licked his finger lightly, tasting the chocolate.

"If you wanted some, you should have told me!" he exclaimed, starting to get flustered. I smiled. Should I? "I would have save—" I should. I started sucking on his finger, drawing out a surprised gasp. I smirked as he bit his lip to hide a moan.

"You look more delicious than any chocolate could ever be." He turned bright red. I smirked.

Once all the delicious chocolate was gone from that finger, I moved on to the next finger. The chocolate was good, and his squirming definitely turned me on, but I could think of better things. His lips, for example, tasted better than the chocolate ever would.

As I cleaned his fingers, I noted with satisfaction that he was also having troubles with his pants. And a few moans had escaped through his lips, now. His face was at least three shades darker than his hair, now.

When I remove my mouth from his hand, he looks more than a little dismayed. I noted happily that there was chocolate on his lips, too. Well that wouldn't do. I leaned towards him. He opened his lips. He seemed to have liked me for much longer than he would ever admit.

I debated not teasing him briefly, and came to the obvious conclusion: I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. I came within millimeters of kissing him, but instead licked his lips teasingly, seductively.

"Don't tea—" I licked his tongue briefly, receiving a strange mix between a gasp and a moan.

"Don't talk." I whispered. I licked his lips for a minute or so longer, during which time he tried to kiss me multiple times, but I evaded him each time, teasing. I would have teased longer, when he leaned back onto the bed, indicating that he might not want to be a virgin much longer…

I leaned over him, giving in to both our wishes and kissing him. Somehow, I went from sitting beside him to leaning over him, without breaking our kiss for anything other than air. Damn air. Why couldn't we live without it?

I started to remove his shirt. But alas, it was not to be. We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

((Doctor's POV))

When I walked in, the blue haired boy was sitting innocently on the wooden chair. Nothing strange there. But the patient was lying on the bed his shirt only half on, flushed, and breathing a bit heavier than would be necessary for lying in bed. And the sheets were suspiciously mangled.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly at the blue-haired boy. His innocent posture was obviously a lie. He flushed slightly, just barely enough to be seen, but didn't look away, gazing leveling, challengingly, at me.

Two guys sharing… that sort of relationship! Ugh! What's the world coming to, that such an unnatural, God-forsaken thing should happen in a hospital, a giver of life!

"Do you think that you're ready to leave this facility?" I asked coldly. Imagine them doing that! In my room, no less!

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine." the red-headed boy said, still gathering himself from… I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't come.

"Then go." I said, not caring if they knew that I hated fags. Those stupid people could hardly care what I thought. Unholy bastards.

((Daisuke's POV))

I got up, straightening my shirt. Me and Satoshi walked out, unaware that we had started holding hands. "What was his problem?" I asked resentfully.

"There will be people who question our relationship." Satoshi said. "You weren't exactly hiding what we had been doing very well." He was so mean, sometimes!

"It's your fault that I was… well…" I trailed off. **_Horny? Daisuke, that's just gross. You could have warned me before you started something like _that**

I blushed and frowned at Dark. "Why don't you come to my place for the night?" Satoshi suggested. My blush deepened.

"Sure…" I knew what he had in store for the night, and I wanted it. But I was sort of scared, too. After what Krad did…

We walked out of the hospital in relative silence, as Satoshi was giving glares to people who looked at us funnily. And there were a lot of them.

Finally, we got out of the hospital. "How did they know?" It's not as if we had been acting couple-y.

"We were holding hands." he said, emotionless. I wished that he would be as open in public as he was when it was just the two of us.

"Oh," I said stupidly. I hadn't even noticed. We continued holding hands as we walked towards his house. Satoshi continued glaring at people who raised an eyebrow at us.

So I thought. **_"Will it hurt? Do I _really _want to do this? Am I recovered enough?"_**

_**Yes.**_

"_**To what question?"**_

_**All of them. Yeah, it'll hurt like Hell, but it's worth it. You're fine. It might hurt a bit more than normal, but you'll live. I still don't see why you want to, though.**_

"**_Neither do I…" _**I though about what Dark had said. It made sense. He sure knew a lot about that sort of thing… But why? **_"How do you know all that?"_**

… He seemed a lot less talkative, now.

"_**Dark! What aren't you telling me?"**_

… He seemed to be blushing slightly. I thought about it for a minute. I gasped at the conclusion I came to.

"_**Krad got you, didn't he?"**_

His blush deepened considerably. **_What! _NO!_ I'd never let that homicidal freak fuck me!_**

"_**Then he took you by force? That sucks"**_

_**No! He never fucked me, asshole! Just because he got you, doesn't mean he got me!**_

"…" I gave up. I'd never win against him.

We arrived at Satoshi's house.

((Satoshi's POV))

I opened the door for him. He grinned mischievously at me and walked in. He seemed ready, but I wasn't so sure he was. After what my bastard of an other half did…

I walked in after him.

He looked around. He'd been here before, but that was a long time ago, and it had become, ever so slightly, less white, in that time. The walls were now an icy blue instead of white. And I had ruined three shirts paining them that way, so that's how they were going to stay.

He walked into the kitchen. There, he somehow found my largest pot, and started boiling water. I was confused, but hungry, so dinner would be made.

"Need help with anything?" I asked. He handed me a knife and a potato.

"Could you peel that?" He asked. I looked at it for a moment, trying to figure out how to peel a potato. I hit it with the edge of the knife, and got a small chip off. I repeated the motion, over and over.

I heard a soft chuckle behind me. I turned to see Daisuke, laughing softly. "That's not way to peel something. It looks as if you're carving a sculpture."

I looked back down. It did look like I was carving it, too. He took the potato and the knife, peeling it perfectly within a minute.

"You're good at that." I said. I intended it as a statement and nothing more, but I think some awe showed through.

"Thanks!" he said. Then he handed the knife back to me, and another potato. I tried to repeat what he had done… and promptly cut myself. I frowned down at the potato, then at my now bleeding finger.

Just my luck, Daisuke turned around. "What's wro- You're bleeding!" he exclaimed. "I'll be rig—"

"I'm fine." I told him. "It's only a scratch."

"Datte…"

"This is nothing."

Some time later, the stew was ready. I sat down across from Daisuke, and we made irrelevant small talk as we ate. We went over the whether, Takeshi's latest story, how to grow carrots, and many other useless subjects.

But somehow, we never broke eye contact throughout the whole meal, and I knew we both anticipated what was to come.

_**Part 4**_

_**Lemon**_

_(Finally! What you've all been waiting for! )_

((Daisuke's POV))

When we were done, we both got up. "I liked it." he said. I smiled and made to pick up the dishes. He stopped me with his arms around my waist. "But you look better." he whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Really?" I replied, somehow getting it out half scared and half lustful.

"Hai." he whispered, flicking his tongue out to lick my ear briefly. I stifled a gasp. How something so strange felt so right, so _good_, I have to clue. I turned around to kiss him.

As our lips met, a fire raced under my skin from there to the very tips of my toes. And to the tip of something else, too. His tongue ran along my lower lip playfully, and I opened my mouth obligingly. However, instead of letting our tongues meet, his tongue darted back into his mouth.

I didn't let him get away, though. I licked his tongue, coaxing a moan out of him. He picked me up, without breaking the kiss, and I was vaguely aware of going somewhere. I was much more aware of his tongue on mine.

The next thing I knew, I was on a bed, looking up at him. His lips left mine, half for air, and half to start on my neck. His mouth on my neck, and the hand that had found its way under my shirt and was now tracing patterns on my stomach, made me feel almost perfect. Except for the strain in my pants, that was quite neglected.

As if sensing my thoughts, his hand slipped under my waistline. I thought he would send me to heaven. He didn't, choosing instead to toy with me, touching everywhere but where I wanted him.

"Nnnng…" I moaned. "Don't tea—" Coherent thoughts disappeared as he grabbed me, and squeezed. "Ahh!" It was so good…

I was vaguely aware of him slipping my shirt off. I became much more aware of this when his mouth trailed down my chest, nipping lightly at my left nipple. I gasped. Somehow, I was able to think for long enough to remove his shirt, but with his hand between my thighs and his mouth starting on my left nipple, the coherency didn't last for long.

Then, his hand left me. "Ah." Why did he stop? That wasn't supposed to happen, dammit. His lips found a particularly sensitive spot on my neck, and I moaned. I felt his hands on my thighs, but only for a moment.

Then his mouth started southward. He licked at my nipples playfully, coaxing a moan out of me. His mouth moved down to my belly button, licking the indent. Then he kept moving downwards. That was when I realized we were now nude.

Suddenly, my cock was enfolded by startling warmth. I bucked my hips into his mouth involuntarily, moaning. He licked the underside slowly, coaxing another moan out of me. Then I felt something- a finger- inside of me. "Ahh…" It hurt.

He paused for a moment, and then deep throated me. I screamed at the sheer pleasure of it, thrusting into his mouth. A second finger slipped within me unnoticed. He sucked on me, getting another moan from me. A third finger went in, scissoring gently.

Then his mouth left me. "Uh!" I protested. I realized that there were now three fingers inside me. It hurt a bit, but not much. Just felt strange.

Then the fingers left me. I wasn't sure whether I wanted them back or not. Suddenly, there was something else in me. "Ahh!" It hurt incredibly much. His mouth covered mine, sending a shock of joy through me. The offending object within me didn't move.

I got somewhat used to it, though. Then it moved deeper within me, very slowly, and I cried out into Satoshi's mouth. It stopped, deep within me. I relaxed a bit, getting used to it. It moved once again, and hurt, but this time it hit something deep within me, causing a shock of ecstasy to run through me and my vision to go white. I arched up against him and screamed, loving the sensation.

He hit the same spot again, and then retreated. I arched against him. The pain was still there, but it was ignored. He thrust again, hitting the same spot inside of me, and causing me to scream his name.

His hand wrapped around my engorged member, pumping in time to his ever faster thrusts, which I was now bucking into. Our movements became faster, more desperate, as we neared our climaxes.

I screamed his name as I came, spraying the white fluid over both our chests. Moments later, he came as well, spilling his seed deep within me. He pulled out of me and rolled to the side, collapsing beside me. I tried my best to stay awake, but failed, falling into a deep sleep.

_**Part 5**_

_**Precious Memories**_

((Satoshi's POV))

I watched him sleep. He was so beautiful, lying there, resting. I wondered that I had the right to even touch such beauty. I fell into a realm of half-sleep, floating through happy memories, all of them about him. He was my crimson angel, my life.

I realized that I was nothing without him, nothing but an empty shell. Without him, I had no emotions, no feelings, and no cause. I was probably going to drag him down. It wasn't right of me to be so dependant on him. But I would cherish our relationship for as long as it lasted, even if I knew it would come to a screeching halt someday.

After all, no one but an idiot like me could love the same person forever.

"Nnnng…." Daisuke moaned beside me, as he woke up. His startlingly beautiful red eyes opened for me. "Oh, Satoshi!" He exclaimed, as if he had thought I would walk away.

"That was our first happy moment, wasn't it?" I asked. I thought that every moment I spent with him was wonderful, but he had hated me for a little while. He obviously didn't share my opinion.

"Huh?" he didn't seem to get it. "Iie, Satoshi."

I looked at him, confused at his words. Or lack of.

He smiled. "No, every moment I spend with you becomes a precious memory."

_**There! Finished! Complete with a happy ending! . Hope you liked it! (I certainly enjoyed writing it.)**_

_**On to replies!**_

_**wolfofsummerbreeze She's not dead. Turns out that we don't hate her as much as we thought we did. .**_

_**O.o K-chan She's not quite dead. I'm not sure whether she'll get out of the wheelchair in time for the sequel, but she's not dead.**_

_**Kitty Elric Glad you like it.**_

**_Daishi I have a plan for her. We don't know about it until the sequel, but there is a plan. For now, I shall say : Who would you believe more: Riku, a vengeful bh trying to get revenge, or Satoshi, who doesn't seem to care enough about anyone to commit murder? Even Takeshi would be able to tell the truth of that. ._**

_**darkest moon Wheelchair it is. Now the question is, will she get out of the wheelchair or not?**_

_**FOXY-666 Funny how so many people say that they want her dead, but when Satoshi is the one that kills her, no one likes it any more. So she lives, but only by the mercy of you people.**_

_**Madison And such a long chapter it was. You're hyper aren't you:D**_

_**Aleatz That was Daisuke being desperate… Yup, wheelchair it is, but shall she get out in time for the sequel?**_

_**rave O.o … Lots of pent up anger there…**_

_**monchi She's in the wheelchair. Not sure if she's there to stay, but even if she does get out, I don't think she'll interfere. Most people tend to steer clear of people who tried to kill them. And a lot of people want her to die most of the time, but it seems that when it's Satoshi killing her, that changes.**_

**_Sakuya Sohma I just had to add complications… Well, it doesn't look like anyone's complaining. And now it's over. Until the sequel…_**

_**KupoWrath Can you take over the world that way? It seems that no one wants Riku to die when it's at Satoshi's hands… funny how that works, no one complained in one where Krad was the murderer. I shall read them. A lemon and a half? Half? That sounds fun.**_

_**Snapix Yup. Wheelchair was definitely the majority. I think that the only person in whose life she'll create a real rift is Risa. The others might have been sad at first… But I'm quite sure that they would get used to it, as sad as that is.**_

_**hitocerebattosai Nope. I don't think he'll go to prison. Perhaps he will in the sequel, if I get bored, but for no longer than a chapter. . I suppose you're 'the happiest person on Earth' right now? .**_

_**StickmanRVR I haven't finished yet, either. But I did my best to explain it. that was extremely long. About four times the length of the other ones… O.o It seems as if the majority don't hate Riku as much as they like Satoshi… She lives.**_

_**Now, I let you vote again: Will Riku be out of the wheelchair in time for the sequel? In the middle of the sequel? Or will she stay there?**_

_**The winner of the one-shot vote was Birthdays. And as an added bonus, there will be a lemon in it when I get 100 reviews. .**_

_**I'd like to thank KupoWrath, Sakuya Sohma, monchi, SangoMirokuForever, hitocerebattosai, Sango-maru, and Snapix, as well the other 22 people who reviewed. I would never have been able to write this without your encouragement. I'd also like to thank Snow-fireflame, who's fault it is that I like shounen-ai. .**_


End file.
